The Old Order
by FictionalDrifter
Summary: What if Hiccup and Toothless did leave Berk, during the 'Lightning Strikes' episode? Where would they have gone? Who would they have met? - Read, and find out. (Note: This story stands on its own.) {I don't own either of these series, or any of the characters in this story.}
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Riders: The Old Orders**

**Chapter One**

**Part One – Dragon Perches**

After 300 years of fighting, and several more months of tension – during which the Vikings and dragons strived to coexist, things were finally starting to settle down.

Hiccup's plans for the dragons – having dragons plow fields, and scaring fish out of the water and into the fishermen's nets... to name a few – had been put into effect. As Hiccup had hoped, this had gone a _long_ way towards securing the dragons' place on Berk...

There was only two question left... One: 'How could they stop dragons from accidentally crushing people's houses?', and Two: 'What were _they_ going to do with all the free- time they suddenly had?'... Plowing the fields – which used to take weeks, now took a mere two hours per field. And fishermen _had_ to bring their catch in by midmorning – their boats simply wouldn't _hold_ any more, at that point...

Nobody was surprised to hear that Hiccup had found a solution...

"Dragon- perches!" Hiccup had announced. "The dragons are landing on our houses because there's nowhere else _for_ them so land. –– So: We reinforce the roofs, and add extra supports. We build structures that are designed _specifically_ to withstand and distribute the extra weight!"

The idea turned out to be a... multi- step process. There were a few... 'Roadblocks' – Supports wouldn't hold, and it eventually became clear that wood wouldn't suffice: They needed to use another building material. After some thought, they settled on metal – strong and stable.

Vikings were very efficient builders, and it wasn't long before the work was finished: Every house in the central part of Berk now sat nestled between the new metal beams and support columns...

Then the trouble began: Storm clouds began to gather, and lightening flashed... Some of the bolts hit the metal beams – causing the dragons to scatter – and both dragons and Vikings scattered to find shelter...

**Part Two – Departure**

_Three days later..._

The storm still had not moved on – and people were beginning to get nervous; murmuring that Thor was angry. Attempts had been made to placate the god, but... nothing seemed to be working.

Then it happened: Toothless had jumped onto one of the perches, and a bolt of lightning had crackled down – narrowly missing Toothless, who'd managed to dodge it in time... Unfortunately, Mildew saw this – and wasted no time, "Did you see that? – The lightning was going after Toothless! Thor's angry because we've been harboring the 'unholy offspring of lightning and death?"

The news spread and before long, a mob had formed – demanding that Toothless be sent away... or even offered as a sacrifice to Thor...

Hiccup, his father – Chief Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, and several others – tried to reason with them, but it soon became clear that they weren't about to back- down... Hiccup tried to explain his recent discovery – that the metal was what was attracting the lightning – but no one believed him...

Finally – Hiccup made up his mind, and both he and Toothless slipped inside Hiccup's house. They gathered what supplies they needed, and then they returned outside. With Stoick's help, Hiccup quieted the crowd, and said, "This won't solve anything – Toothless isn't responsible for the lightning – The lightning is being attracted by the metal. If you want Toothless gone, Fine... but I'm going with him."

There was a moment of stunned silence – Hiccup saw that both Astrid and his father were about to speak, but Hiccup overrode them, "He can't make it on his own – and I wouldn't want him to."

Astrid looked frantic, "But... You'll come back, right?"

Hiccup nodded – though he directed his words to the crowd, "Eventually... Once all you all realize that this didn't happen because of Toothless. – You'll see: The lightning won't stop when we leave!"

With that, Hiccup leapt onto Toothless's back – and they took to the air. The crowd turned – and watched... As Hiccup grew smaller, and smaller – finally vanishing from sight...

_..._

_Astrid's P.O.V._

When Hiccup and Toothless finally vanished from view, Astrid felt as though her heart had been torn in two – As though something _irreplaceable_ had been taken away from her... '_Hiccup said they'd be back..._' Astrid reminded herself. '_He said they'd be back..._'

She jolted back to reality as thunder boomed, and lightning split the sky – hitting more of the metal posts – as the storm continued to rage...

Hiccup and Toothless had left Berk... but nothing had changed.

A minute later, Stoick spoke, "I want those dragon- perches taken down _at _once." The Chief's voice was so full of anger that the villagers before him scattered to do as Stoick had ordered.

Then Chief Stoick turned to Mildew, and added, "And if I hear _one more word_ out of you before they're down – Thor help me, I'll have your head on a pike." – Mildew's eyes widened in obvious fear, and he hurried away.

Stoick, meanwhile, turned to stare of in the direction where Hiccup – his son, and Toothless – who'd saved his son's life, had vanished...

_The following morning..._

The Vikings of Berk worked through the night to dismantle the dragon- perches. – The anger in their chief's voice was such that no one dared suggest that they stop and resume in the morning...

So it was that when the sun finally began to rise, there were only a few left standing.

When they started, the overall mood was a combination of shock, worry, and disbelief. However, once they'd dismantled nearly half of the metal structures – the storm had started to break- up... and there had been fewer and fewer flashes of lightning...

Then a feeling of shame, sadness, and remorse spread – as they realized that, once again, Hiccup had been correct... But by now, Hiccup and Toothless were long gone – and they knew there would be no catching up to him now...

_..._

_Hiccup's P.O.V._

As Hiccup and Toothless flew, Hiccup's head was full of different emotions. He wasn't 'angry' at the villagers – They were afraid that they'd angered a _GOD_, after all. –– He also knew that – if he hadn't acted... He decided not to think about what would've happened.

Instead of 'angry', he felt... Tired... tired, and sad – Leaving his home had not been easy.

As they flew, Toothless had warbled what Hiccup took to be an apology. He patted the dragon's neck, "This isn't your fault, bud... Mildew's never liked dragons – and the others... They were scared. Besides, we're a team – and that's never going to change."

They'd stopped on a small island – about fifty miles away from Berk. There, they ate and slept. The following morning, they continued to fly in the same direction as before.

Hiccup wasn't sure _why_ they'd picked this direction, but he had a feeling that it was important – Somehow...

They continued to hold that course until mid- afternoon – when another island appeared ahead of them. As they drew nearer, they saw that it was – or seemed to be – uninhabited.

When they reached it – however, they saw what looked like smoke from a campfire... Cautiously, they approached it – finally landing at the far side of the large clearing with the fire was burning...

Next to the fire, a man was sitting on a log. The man was clad in a blue cloak, under which he wore a set of armour.

As soon as Hiccup had dismounted, Toothless surged forward – ignoring Hiccup's attempts to call him back...

Hiccup hurried to catch up, and then stopped short – stunned by what he was seeing: Toothless had run right up to the man, sniffed at him briefly, then walked to the far side of the fire, and sat on his haunches...

Hiccup approached cautiously, and managed to say, "Uh... Sorry about..." His sentence drifted off as the other man turned to look at him...

The eyes that landed on Hiccup were unlike any that Hiccup had ever seen. They were strong, steady, and seemed as though they could see the very thoughts forming in Hiccup's mind... Then the man spoke – in a voice that was both commanding and relaxed, "It's alright – I'm quite used to meeting inquisitive young dragons... and some of whom were not nearly as well- behaved as your friend, here." He gestured to the other side of the fire, and Hiccup sat next to Toothless.

Once Hiccup had sat, their unknown host spoke again, "I couldn't help but notice your saddle... and the prosthetic- tail. What happened – if I may ask?"

Hiccup hesitated, and then he began to tell the story of how he and Toothless had met, and of everything that had happened since.

When he finally finished, there was a moment of silence. "I see... You've accomplished a great deal, and at a young age, too – Impressive."

"And... How did you end up here?" Hiccup had told his story, and it seemed only fair that their _still_ unknown host return the favor.

His first 'answer' was a chuckle, then, "In order to understand my story, I'd have to go further back – and explain how earlier events shaped my own life. – It'll be a long story..."

For the next hour, the man spoke – telling an almost- unbelievable story. First he talked of a war between elves and dragons, and their eventually making peace – even binding their two races together with _magic_. How this, in turn, had lead to the rise of the Dragon Riders. (Hiccup didn't fully believe it, but apparently these Dragon Riders were immortal – 'unless poison or blade claimed them.) –– Of how humans had later joined in this spell – allowing humans, as well as elves – to become Riders.

As their conversation entered its second hour, the tale continued.

Their host told of a Rider – Galbatorix, and the thirteen other Riders who he'd corrupted – fought and destroyed the others of their order. Then that King Galbatorix had ruled this land – Alagaesia – for close to a century. How Galbatorix's enemies had united to form the Varden – an army dedicated to ensuring Galbatorix's demise.

Of the sapphire- blue dragon- egg the Varden had stolen from Galbatorix, How it came to hatch for a human – Eragon. Of the battles he fought in, and the dangerous knowledge he came to possess (– though nothing about what these secrets might have been). How it was Eragon who cast the spell that killed Galbatorix...

Finally: Of how Eragon and Saphira had left Alagaesia – To raise the dragons, and the Riders elsewhere... but never to return...

There the story stopped...

Hiccup's head was full of thoughts, comments, and questions – but he asked the most immediate question first, "But... where do you fit into all of this?"

An instant later, they heard a sound – getting louder, as it drew closer...

'THUD' – 'THUD' – 'THUD'...

Then a MASSIVE sapphire- blue dragon landed in the empty end of the clearing...

Suddenly, a series of thoughts shot through Hiccup's mind... '_Sapphire- blue... The egg... They left Alagaesia..._' –– Just like that, Hiccup knew who he was talking to...

"You're... You're..."

"Yes, Hiccup. I am Eragon – and this is Saphira."

There were several minutes of silence – while Hiccup worked to comprehend what he had just been told. Finally, he managed to say, "If humans are part of this pact... How could we not know? – My people have been fighting dragons for centuries..."

"It may be that only the 'groups' who were represented during the casting of the 'binding' spells became part of it... That seems to be the most likely possibility. – In any case, if your people are trying to 'cooperate' with your local dragons populations, such a bond could go a long way in accomplishing your goal..."

Hiccup felt a surge of energy run through him – could feel his spirits begin to lift... "Is it possible?! – Could you really...?"

"Magic is bound to what is most commonly known as 'the Ancient Language'. To use it, one must state their intent in this language, and be able to fuel the spell. For this, one would need to use the true- name of the language. As I am one of only three people who do this name: Yes, I can forge a new pact... If I find your people are worthy, and would make good riders."

Eragon paused for a moment, considering the two of them – Hiccup, and Toothless.

"The two of you would – I think, be worthy candidates... Saphira?"

Hiccup turned... and almost jumped out of his skin: He was looking _directly_ into one of the blue dragon's eyes. – Saphira snorted once, and then turned away.

When Hiccup turned back to face Eragon, he saw that the latter was grinning. Then Eragon said, "If the two of you want, I could forge a bond between the two of you – _and only the two of you_." Eragon lifted a finger – for emphasis, "This is not a choice to be made rashly: If you take on this bond, you could live for hundreds – maybe thousands – of years. You would watch people you know now – age and die, while you – after a certain point, would remain largely untouched by time. –– Though from what I gleaned from Toothless and your minds... Astrid _does_ have the potential to be an 'exception' to that rule..."

For the next half- hour, Hiccup thought about what he should do. Finally he said, "If you are willing, I would like to be a Rider in full – bonded to Toothless."

Eragon nodded – seeming to snap out of some kind of 'daze' – then he stood, and walked over to a mound of saddle- bags. A moment later, he returned with a large leather book – opening it, as he sat. Then he began to speak – and, while Hiccup could not understand the words, he could feel the power they contained...

Part way through the incantation, Eragon spoke a single Word – and it was as though a shudder passed through every molecule in Hiccup's body... and the world around them.

Hiccup knew immediately that it was the name of the Ancient Language – but... mere seconds after he'd heard it, it vanished from his mind.

When Eragon finished binding the spell in place, he turned to Hiccup, "Place one hand on Toothless – Like you did when you met him."

Hiccup did... and a charge of energy rushed through him. For a moment, Hiccup's vision flashed. When he could see again, he found himself staring at the silvery mark that had appeared on his palm...

Finally, Hiccup found his voice, "Thank you... What now? Do we go back to Berk?"

Eragon shook his head, "Now we will start _your_ training. I am not assuming your position in Berk, so it is essential that your education be at least underway – when we return. Once there, I will train _you_ – and perhaps I may start with a few others, if they show promise. –– But first things first: Shall we begin?"

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Part One: They're... Gone...**

_Astrid's P.O.V_

Today was the sixth day after Hiccup and Toothless had left the island of Berk, though the mood of the villagers hadn't improved much. – This was largely because there was no way for people to distract themselves: Everywhere you went – Every time you turned around, you saw some at least one dragon... Either near- by or from a distance.

_Hiccup_ had brought the dragons into their lives. _Hiccup_ had found a place for the dragons on Berk – he'd even found ways for all of them to benefit from their various skill sets. Then, when _Hiccup_ had tried to explain what was causing the lightning, all but a few of them refused to listen... Choosing to blame Toothless – _Hiccup's_ Night- Fury partner...

Now they were both gone, and no one knew when they would return – or, though none of them wanted to even think about it – _IF_ they would return... – The world could be a dangerous place...

People went about their daily tasks, but with little enthusiasm. Days passed like this. – They'd known that they'd 'feel' the absence of Hiccup and Toothless, but none of them had expected that it would be like this...

Ever since Hiccup and Toothless had left, Astrid had felt... lost. It was as though some feature of the landscape – one she'd always counted on being there... had vanished: As though two mountains had vanished – and you couldn't _not_ notice that they were gone...

Astrid had spent every minute she could with Stormfly – either flying, walking, or just... sitting with her Deadly Nadder. –– Whenever they flew, they kept their eyes peeled for the slightest sign of the black dragon returning. Also – instead of flying over the island of Berk, they'd fly within sight of the ocean: So they'd know when the Night Fury and his Rider returned...

On the sixth day, a few of the dragons began to get... restless. Astrid stepped- up. –– She enjoyed the work: It made her think of the days... before the 'lightning incident.'

The following day, however, the formerly- agitated dragons settled down again. In fact... all of the dragons seemed... calmer –– As though they knew something that the humans didn't...

**Part Two: A Rider- In- Training**

Hiccup had always been both intelligent and observant, as well as having an extremely good memory. These qualities proved themselves invaluable – as his training began.

Before they'd started, Eragon had informed both Hiccup and Toothless that – for as long as he and Saphira were training him, Hiccup and Toothless were to refer to Eragon and Saphira as 'Ebrithil' – which meant 'Master' – in the Ancient Language. As Eragon had said, "We are your teachers, and you our students."

During the first three days, Eragon instructed Hiccup in the proper use of Ancient Language – paying particular attention to grammar and pronunciation. –– When Hiccup finally asked why it was so important, Eragon explained the danger of making a mistake when casting a spell. The gist of Eragon's explanation was: 'The spell would do what it was told to. A mistake – however small – could weaken or kill the spell- caster, or cause an unintended effect on the person or thing that the spell was meant to affect.'

During the afternoon of the fourth day – and for the next two days, they started to do some work with magic... Though only a few spells, none of which required more than a small amount of energy. Eragon also explained that gemstones could be used to store energy for future use – but that it was 'a topic to be explored at a later time'.

On the morning of the seventh day, Eragon brought him to a smaller clearing – not far from the one where Hiccup and Toothless had met Eragon. In the middle of that clearing sat a broad stump, where Eragon told Hiccup to sit – and then explaining what he was to do: "Open your mind, and listen to the 'voices of the forest'. Remain here for two hours, or until you have heard all you can. Then return to the main clearing, and tell me what you've learned." (Hiccup wasn't sure how or what this was supposed to teach him, but he figured it was a 'this will make sense in due time' kind of deal.)

Eragon left, and Hiccup opened his mind. At first he'd found the experience unsettling, but after a few minutes it became... relaxing. He lost track of time as he shifted his focus from one feature in the clearing to the next. He wanted to see how it all... connected – he knew it had to. On several occasions, he thought he'd reached a point of general awareness... but it always slipped away – a moment later.

After the two hours had passed, he returned to the main clearing. Once there, he explained what he'd experienced – and he'd tried to do – to Eragon.

When Hiccup had finished, Eragon considered him for a moment, then said, "You still have a ways to go, but you are on the right track. A general awareness it precisely want you should be trying to achieve." Eragon was quiet for a moment. "You're making progress – and far faster than I would have expected. – Perhaps it's just as well..."

At first, Hiccup was glad at the prospect of returning home... then the last part of Eragon's sentence registered... "Has something happened?" Remembering, he added, "Ebrithil?"

"A few of the dragons were beginning to get a little restless – but I was able to calm them from here. In any case, I believe we've made enough headway, for now. We will leave for Berk tomorrow morning, and continue from there."

Hiccup's mind was buzzing, but he managed to say, "Yes, Ebrithil." He turned, intending to go and prepare Toothless's saddle bags, but... "Ebrithil... How is it that you can send your thoughts out as far as Berk?"

"I can do a great many things, Hiccup – Many of which go far beyond what you would consider possible. You are making progress, but you have barely begun to learn what We are capable of. – Now... I suggest you get ready for tomorrow. It'll be a... interesting day"

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Part One: Returning Home**

_The 'uninhabited' island..._

The following morning, Eragon and Hiccup rose early. Having made their preparations the previous day, Hiccup had expected they would depart as soon as they'd eaten and saddled their dragons...

Instead, Eragon had told Hiccup and Toothless something that seemed impossible. Then he said, "During the past week, you have begun to learn about magic – and the Ancient Language. Yesterday, I told you that you've 'barely begun to learn what We are capable of: Consider this a demonstration. It would be unfitting – as the first Viking to also be a Rider and Dragon – to return home anything less than 'whole.'"

Even after it was done, Hiccup had difficulty believing it: Eragon had used magic to re-grow Hiccup's foot – the foot Hiccup had lost during the Battle of the Red Death... Then Eragon had done the same thing to Toothless's tail...

Still trying to puzzle out how this could've been possible – Eragon had said that he'd 'explain it later in Hiccup's training'... which wasn't much help.

Then the two of them had mounted their dragons, and set off on the return- flight to Berk...

_A few hours later..._

They stopped on the same island where Hiccup and Toothless had – one week earlier, to eat and so that they could make what Eragon called "final preparations."

Only now did Eragon explain what that had meant, "If Saphira and I fly to Berk – with you or not, we'll cause a panic. So, I will cast a spell that will hide both Saphira and I from view – as well as prevent anyone from hearing the sounds we may make."

'**You can do that?'** Toothless's questioning thought sounded in their minds – sounding both amazed and curious. The Night Fury's voice was deep and strong, and was very steady – considering he hadn't been _able_ to talk the week before.

Eragon had only smiled, and spoken several phrases in the Ancient Language – then both Eragon and Saphira vanished from view...

Then they rose up from the island – ready to finish the last leg of their journey.

_Back on Berk – Around mid- afternoon..._

Astrid and Stormfly were in the air – gazing out in the direction that Hiccup and Toothless had flown off in. When Astrid first saw the dot in the distance, she thought she was imagining it – then the dot grew larger... and larger – finally, there was no mistaking it...

Immediately, they swung towards the village – having promised to bring back news if they saw that Hiccup and Toothless were returning.

By the time the Night Fury landed, the entire village had gathered – even Mildew was there, though he didn't look happy about it.

As soon as Hiccup had dismounted, Astrid tackled him in a hug, "Where have you two been?"

'**Give him a minute – We just got back!'** said a voice, which... seemed to be projecting itself directly into their heads.

"What was that?" Astrid asked – like the others, she looked shaken.

Hiccup sighed, "Well... so much for being subtle." Then he raised his voice for attention, and said, "That 'voice'... it was Toothless – He can talk, now."

'**Hi,'** said Toothless – helpfully, nodding to the assembled Vikings. **'Good to be back! – You people will not believe what happened to us while we were gone!'**

"Uh... Toothless – I think they're having a hard enough time trying to believe what's _happening_ – like, right now. The whole 'talking dragon' thing is 'a little' new to them."

'**Uh... Right – Maybe **_**you**_** should tell them what happened...'**

It took a while – almost as long as Eragon had taken to tell the story, even though Hiccup was only giving a general summary – as in 'the _bare facts_.' (He gave the briefest description of the events leading to the formation of the riders, and _slightly_ more of the details surrounding Eragon and Saphira's adventures.)

Hiccup explained about Eragon and Saphira – of their offer, and of what they'd already done for him and Toothless. He even showed them his newly- grown foot, and Toothless's new tail- fin.

Finally, he explained how Eragon had cast a spell to keep himself and Saphira from being seen or heard – and how they had accompanied them back to Berk...

Hiccup turned to the seemingly empty air behind him and Toothless, and said, "Ebrithil...–" followed by several other words in an unknown language...

About twenty feet out from the edge of the cliff, the air rippled...

Then – as though emerging from a fogbank, Saphira's head appeared out of thin- air – followed by her long neck... then the main part of her body... and – finally, the tip of her tail.

And – on the dragon's back, sat a man: ... Eragon.

A moment later – as soon as Saphira was over land, Eragon leapt free of his saddle... falling toward the ground...

Mere seconds before he would have hit, he spoke a word – one the watchers below couldn't catch – and his fall slowed, and he landed lightly on his feet...

Eragon – Bromson, Shadeslayer, Kingkiller...

Eragon had arrived.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**The Leader of The Riders**

The moment Eragon's feet landed on the ground, a hush descended upon the gathered Vikings...

Then a baby – who'd been asleep in his mother's arms – woke up, and began to cry. Without a word Eragon walked over, and spoke a single sentence in a language that none of them could understand. –– The effect was immediate: The baby stopped crying, and stared at Eragon as though he'd never seen anyone like him before (- which, of course, he hadn't). Then the baby smiled and laughed...

Despite her son's reaction, the mother still seemed uncertain, "What... What did you do?"

Eragon smiled reassuringly, "I told him to be calm, and that he was among friends. And yes, for those of you who are wondering – I was speaking in the Ancient Language... It can be used for far more than simply casting spells."

By now, Mildew had pushed his way through the crowd, "Bah – magic. First dragons, and now magic! – Next thing I know, you lot will be hunting 'fairies' or going to war with 'goblins'! This whole story is utterly..."

"Quiet – Mildew!" Stoick broke in. "Can't you go a single day without braying in my ear about everything that's wrong in your world?"

Mildew looked offended, "I've got every right to have my own opinion!"

Then Eragon addressed Mildew, "You have a _right_ to your own opinion – _not_ an _obligation_ to share it." Mildew rounded on Eragon – who continued to speak. "I've heard about you, Mildew, and I know your type: You have grown bitter and self- absorbed, and you take personal offence whenever something doesn't go your way. You start quarrels wherever you see opportunity simply so you can claim to hold some 'moral high- ground', and attempt to hold others to blame for your own shortcomings. –– If you cannot overcome your bitterness that's _your problem_ – but do not use it as an excuse to taint the daily lives of those around you." Eragon's voice was firm and polite, and his tone was casual.

Mildew's face had turned red, and it took several moments before he was able to find his voice. Once he had, he went off on a tangent – spewing abuse at Eragon. At first, Eragon's expression remained unchanged, but the watchers soon glimpsed the first flicker of anger in The Rider's eyes... After several minutes had passed, Mildew noticed that something didn't feel right, and he fell silent...

"You overstep your place – Mildew," Eragon's voice remained calm, but something about it had changed. "Many would kill you for speaking thus – and I can kill more easily than you would think possible – However... I learned a rather _amusing_ spell from another spell- caster, a while back... Perhaps this will teach you some respect..." Then, once again, Eragon spoke in the Ancient Language...

A few seconds after Eragon had finished his spell, Mildew let out a raucous "HEE- HAW!" – He remained fully human, but – whenever he tried to speak, he brayed like a donkey!

The crowd of Vikings burst out laughing, and – when the laughter died down (– as much as it was likely to –), Eragon addressed Mildew, "This spell will remain active until this time tomorrow. From then on, I suggest you guard your tongue better."

Mildew stormed through the crowd – waving his stick around, and shouting "HEE- HAW! HEE- HAW!"... Then he was gone.

Once he was able to breathe properly again, Stoick rasped out, "A donkey! – Fitting!" There was a general murmur of agreement, at that.

Hiccup _had_ laughed with the others, but then he asked a question that was bothering him, "Ebrithil... You said that you could 'kill more easily than we'd think possible'... What did you mean by that?" –– That attracted everyone's attention, quickly enough.

"I know spells that would kill instantly – that give their target no chance to escape, and that require no more energy than lifting a finger – Spells that could obliterate an army." Eragon sighed, "No one should _want_ to kill anyone, but when it becomes this easy... It's worse. This is why I always try to find alternatives to killing, and why – whenever I see someone who I can heal – I do so."

This was followed by several minutes of silence, than Hiccup managed to say, "And... And you're willing to show us how to do this?"

"I am willing to see if your people are worthy to join a pact like ours, and – if I decide that you are, to forge that pact between your people and the local dragons. Normally, the dragons would entrust a certain number of eggs to The Riders. Then certain spells would be placed on them, enabling them to hatch for and bond with their chosen Rider. –– I have already made an exception in the case of Hiccup and Toothless, and I believe a few others may also prove worthy of the same..."

For the briefest moment Eragon caught Astrid's gaze and held it. Astrid didn't know how, but she had 'a feeling' that she was one of the few... ('Maybe Hiccup put in a good word for me,' Astrid thought – she felt herself blush, 'slightly', at the thought.)

"... Aside from that, Riders would be chosen and trained as the dragons choose them. –– For now: Saphira and I will continue to train our current students, and see for ourselves if your people are, in fact, worthy. In either case: The secrets of The Riders will remain the secrets of The Riders: They are simply too dangerous to become common knowledge – as Galbatorix has proven."

"_Galbatorix..."_ It was the name of the Traitor King – in the story that Hiccup had told them... "So... He really existed?" Someone asked – from the crowd.

"He did." Eragon confirmed, "Until I killed him."

There was another pause, then Hiccup spoke- up again, "I meant to ask this before, but... How did you kill Galbatorix? And when did it happen? – You never said..."

Eragon was silent for several minutes before answering, "If you recall, Galbatorix ruled for close to a century – killing, enslaving, and tormenting – the entire time..." People nodded: Of course they knew! "I cast a spell that forced Galbatorix to experience the pain and sorrow of all the people who he had harmed, as though it were his own... He was already mad, but it broke him. He stood in his throne room, and said two words in the Ancient Language: 'Be not' – and with that, Galbatorix literally wished himself out of existence. As for when: I killed Galbatorix when I was seventeen years old – and that was two- thousand years ago..."

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Part One – In the Great Hall...** {_Several hours later..._}

After the... 'Confrontation' between Eragon and Mildew, the remaining Vikings – accompanied by Eragon and Saphira, made their way to the Great Hall of Berk.

There, Eragon proceeded to fill in some of the gaps in the tale – as he'd told it to Hiccup. For much of that afternoon, he described battles he'd fought in – and creatures he'd encountered. Of how, initially, he'd been desperately outmatched in most of these encounters... Until, at last, he'd gone to Ellesmera – the Elvin capital. He explained how – having become as attuned to the natural world, he no longer partook of meat (- though he was careful to emphasize that he had no enmity towards those who did). –– He even described what he called the 'Agaiti Blodren' – or 'Blood- Oath Celebration', during which 'some mysterious force' changed him: Enhancing his reflexes far beyond those of a human, and altering his appearance...

Eragon paused then, as though expecting a question – though it was still almost a minute before one of his listeners finally said, "Not to be rude, but... You don't look that different from other humans..." The speaker let his sentence drift off – clearly not wanting to offend Eragon.

Eragon didn't look offended, however, "That is because – since before Hiccup arrived on the island where Saphira and I were waiting, I have been maintaining a spell – an illusion, to conceal my true appearance. I have found it a prudent measure in the past, as most people have a tendency to be... 'Uncertain' when they encounter the unfamiliar." Eragon paused for a moment – considering his audience, "However... I think now is as good a time as any..." –– Switching to the Ancient Language, he spoke several words. Then Eragon's face... 'Changed' – Becoming more elegant and refined – streamlined: Eragon's ears now tapered to noticeable points and his eyes finally seemed to 'fit' his face...

A ripple of shock passed through the hall, though it didn't last long. It seemed natural, somehow – Like they should have expected something like this...

Gobber spoke next, "And these 'enhanced reflexes' you mentioned... You mind giving us a demonstration? – We're quite good with swordplay, and I must admit: I'm curious how we'd measure- up. We've got spare blades, if..."

Eragon was nodding, "I have no objection to giving a demonstration – and I do have a sword of my own." From beneath his blue cloak, he produced a hand- and- a- half long sword – the blade and hilt of which gleamed an iridescent blue... "I helped forge this blade myself, two millennia ago, with the assistance of the Elvin smith, Rhunon – and it has served me well, ever since."

The moment Eragon produced the sword; a hush fell through the hall – as every eye was drawn to the weapon... It seemed to emit an aura of deadly purpose. – As though the sword _knew_ why it had been made, and delighted in fulfilling its duty...

"Do we have any volunteer challengers?" Eragon asked – of the hall at large. "You need not fear injury: I will fight to disarm, and my wards will prevent any of you from harming me – Nor do I object to facing multiple opponents at once."

"I'll take a swing at you!" Gobber called – already moving, as he spoke. He charged – swinging his sword as he came... –– Less than five seconds later however, Gobber's sword was clattering to the floor, and Eragon had calmly set the point of his sword a few inched away from Gobber's throat...

In a low voice – that still carried through the silent hall, Eragon said, "Dead." The color drained out of Gobber's face, as Eragon pulled back. "Do we have any other volunteers?"

For several minutes a sea of whispers filled the hall, then two men leapt to their feet, and came at Eragon. This time, Eragon drew- out the fight – though there was no question as to who was in control. In fact, after five minutes, the two men were so out of breath, they were barely able to make it back to their seats.

Then a group of three surged to their feet – Then a group of five. They all seemed to be trying to wear Eragon down, but it wasn't until the fourth group that they glimpsed so much as a trickle of sweat... By the end of a half- hour, close to a third of the Viking men in the hall sat – panting – at their tables: There were no more challengers.

Only then did Eragon speak, "Strength you have, in plenty. However, you do not pause to evaluate my patterns of combat. Numbers and strength are important, but they alone cannot ensure victory in battle." With that, he turned around, and calmly returned to his seat.

As Eragon sat, Gobber – who'd finally recovered from his own very- brief clash, asked, "Is there any chance of you sharing some tips on swordplay while you're here? – That was some... very impressive fighting."

Eragon shrugged, "I plan to instruct Hiccup in any case. If a few others wish to join in on _those lessons_, I see no reason to refuse them. – Tomorrow, however, I will begin by meeting the people of this village. And – of course, continuing to instruct my new students."

Eragon excused himself from the hall, not long afterwards – though it was some time before others began to do the same...

**Part Two – Astrid and Stormfly**

The following morning – Eragon began to meet with various villagers...

Having eaten breakfast in the Great Hall, Astrid and Stormfly had made their way to the cliff overlooking the ocean – intending to go flying: It was a great day for it...

They were somewhat surprised to see Eragon and Saphira waiting for them, however. Eragon noticed their surprise, and raised an eyebrow, "I did say that I intended to meet the people living on Berk, did I not? – It seems only natural to start with those who we believe show the most promise."

Astrid – still stunned, managed to say, "Did Hiccup...?"

"'Put in a good word' for you?" Eragon shrugged. "He told me his story, which did show you in a positive light: Starting with the integration of dragons to Berk, and continuing to the present. While you have made a good impression thus far, I intend to draw my own conclusions – as to whether or not _the two of you_ should be permitted to take a more 'active' roll in these events."

Astrid felt a thrill of anticipation run through her.

She wasn't sure how long they talked, but she answered every question put to her honestly, and completely. (Eragon didn't ask about her feelings toward Hiccup, though she was pretty sure that he was learning more from her than simply what she was _telling_ him...)

Finally, Eragon nodded, and turned to look at Saphira. For several minutes, the Rider and Dragon seemed to be communicating silently with each other, than Eragon nodded, "We believe that the two of you are worthy – however..." Eragon raised a finger, "You need to consider whether this is what _you_ want. Living for centuries – or millennia, as I have – is not always easy: If you enter this pact, you could very well see the youngest child in this village today die of old- age, and his children – and so on. It is not something to take on without due consideration. – Hiccup himself pondered this for nearly a half- hour, before he decided to accept my offer."

Astrid understood what Eragon meant, but she already knew what her decision would be. She looked Eragon in the eye, and said, "This is what I want... If the two of us –" Astrid paused, gesturing at Stormfly, "Would've been the only ones, I don't know if I'd be as sure... But we're not the only ones, and I am sure."

Eragon examined her intently for a moment – then, finally, he nodded, "Very well." Then – as, Astrid knew, he had for Hiccup, Eragon produced a leather-bound book, and began to read... A few minutes later, Eragon spoke the name of the Ancient Language – then said, "Place one hand on Stormfly."

Astrid did, and a charge of energy shot through her. A moment later, she was staring at her hand – which now bore a mark identical to the one on one of both Hiccup's and Eragon's hands.

Eragon nodded, solemnly, "It is done."

**Part Three – The Visits Continue**

Astrid had expected that Eragon would ask her to send someone else to meet with Eragon and Saphira, and was surprised when the two of them returned to the village with her and Stormfly.

For the rest of the morning, Eragon went from house to house. He didn't bind anyone else to their dragons – stating that 'he only intended to do so in special cases'.

Astrid went with them, as they went from house to house – as families came out to meet them (- as Saphira couldn't fit in, it seemed rude to do otherwise).

So Astrid was there when Eragon met Hildegard (- the... rather ugly baby- girl that Gobber had tried to name 'Magnus'). When Eragon saw the girl, Astrid saw his expression change to what she thought was a combination of disbelief and dismay – and he murmured a word (– to Astrid, it sounded like 'Barzuln'... though she had no idea what it meant, and it had no visible effect, and nobody else seemed to have noticed).

Finally, Eragon announced that these visits would resume the following morning: It was time for Eragon and Saphira to continue Hiccup and Toothless's training, and to begin Astrid and Stormfly's.

**_To be continued..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Training of Riders**

**Part One – How it Began...**

Once Eragon and Astrid had won free of the crowd, and mounted their respective dragons, the four of them took to the air. Eragon and Saphira took the lead – angling toward an uninhabited part of the island. Astrid and Stormfly made to follow – aware of both their own and each other's curiosity...

It was Stormfly who broke the silence and – 'speaking' so they could all hear, asked, **'Where are we going?'**

A moment later, Saphira began to angle downwards – toward one end of a large clearing: Large enough even for her to land or take- off from. Then Eragon's voice reached their ears... "We will be instructing the four of you from here – where we have both the space and privacy that will be needed."

It was only then that Astrid saw Hiccup and Toothless standing below – waiting for them.

_A few minutes later, in the clearing..._

The two newly- bonded dragon- riders and their dragons stood before Eragon and Saphira – waiting to hear how the lesson will begin...

Finally, Saphira spoke – and the words seemed to echo in their minds... **_'Today, the two of you – Toothless and Stormfly – will come with me.'_** Toothless and Stormfly did not question their instructions: They opened their wings, and took to the air – following Saphira, towards one of Berk's highest mountain peaks...

When the dragons had finally vanished from view, Eragon turned to Hiccup, "I want you to return to the clearing, and pick-up where you left-off with your meditations."

Hiccup inclined his head, and said; "Ebrithiln" – then he turned, and left the main clearing. Before he vanished from view Hiccup paused, then – projecting his words into Astrid's mind, said, '_Don't worry: He's going to show you some of the things he showed me – before we made our return trip to Berk_.' Hiccup made no attempt to 'read' Astrid's thoughts, but he got the feeling that she was a little disappointed – so he added, '_We'll talk later..._' By the time Astrid had turned, he was gone...

For the next hour, Eragon instructed Astrid in the basic uses, grammar, and structure of the Ancient Language – and of magic. He explained the dangers of making mistakes when using magic, and explained how gemstones could be used to 'store' energy for later use – though, as he'd told Hiccup – it was a topic to be explored later in their training...

In what seemed like half that time – to Astrid, they heard the sounds of Hiccup returning. When he finally re-entered the clearing, Astrid thought he looked ...'Disappointed'. For the next half- hour, Hiccup informed Eragon of his progress – conveying information that Astrid couldn't imagine how he'd acquired it. Finally, Hiccup concluded by saying, "There were a few times where I thought I'd found that 'point of general- awareness'... but it kept slipping away."

"It will come in good time. You have already made considerable progress – and in little over a week. Remember: 'Anything that is worth achieving is worth taking the time to learn.' Now..." Eragon turned to face Astrid, "Hiccup and I are going to do some work with magic. For now, I want you to simply watch and listen – and make note of any pointers I give Hiccup." Astrid nodded – to show that she understood, and she settled down on a boulder to watch... For the next hour, Hiccup used magic to lift a pebble into the air – and keep it hovering at a set height. Then it was a sphere of water that was set to hover. Then Hiccup froze the water, and then heated it (– the latter of which seemed particularly draining for Hiccup). Then the exercises continued...

Then it was Astrid's turn. First, Eragon told her to lift a pebble off the ground, using the words 'Stenr reisa'. She did as she was told, but... apparently she'd put a little _too much_ into her spell: The pebble shot into the air as though it had been launched from a catapult – Landing a few seconds later, almost ten paces from where she stood...

There was a moment of silence. Astrid glanced first at Hiccup – whose eyebrows were as high up as they could go, then at Eragon – who looked... She couldn't tell what he thought. She could feel herself blushing, but managed to say, "Uh... Sorry?"

"You told the stone to rise, and it did." Eragon commented. "However, you channelled more energy into the spell than it needed – as I'm sure you've noticed. You must learn to judge how much energy a spell will cost you. Remember: You only have so much energy available to you at any given time - If ou cast a spell that exceeds that, it can kill you." Astrid nodded, though she kept her eyes downcast. "It's an easy mistake to make – and one even the most experienced of spell-casters remain prone to..."

Eragon's sentence drifted off – as he seemed to withdraw into himself, then he said, "Saphira and your dragons are on their way back..." Eragon told them, before another thought occurred to him, "Something else I should tell you: The two of you will be expected to learn the same lessons as your dragons – and they yours. At the end of future lessons, each of you will be asked questions about what the other has learned: You will answer by sharing the memories of your lesson with your partner. – Am I understood?"

Hiccup and Astrid responded in unison, "Yes, Ebrithiln."

"Then we will resume our lessons tomorrow afternoon."

There was a brief pause, than Hiccup asked, "Why not in the morning... – Ebrithiln?"

"Tomorrow, we will begin to work with swords..." They saw a gleam in Eragon's eyes, as he added, "I noticed some interest in the subject, when it was... 'brought- up' in the Great Hall, the other day."

**Part Two – Swordplay**

The following morning, the Great Hall was buzzing with excitement: Eragon had announced that he would be allowing four others – in addition to Hiccup and Astrid – to join in the lesson, and anyone who wished to would be allowed to watch...

_Two hours before noon..._

Eragon stood in the center of the Dragon Arena of Berk, and in front of him stood Hiccup and Astrid – who were joined by: Snotlout, Ruff & Tuff, and Gobber (- who looked a little uncomfortable standing with the students, but did a reasonably good job of hiding it).

Snotlout also looked on- edge: Eragon had overheard him commenting that 'the only reason (Eragon) had defeated so many Vikings in the Great Hall were his _enhanced_ _reflexes'..._

_Snotlout had been talking – loudly – in the Great Hall: "... If his reflexes hadn't been boosted, there's no way that Eragon could've done it – Nobody's that good!"... Then he'd noticed the people around him gesturing for him to stop... "He's standing right behind me – Isn't he?" ... _Now Snotlout felt sure he was about to pay for what he'd said...

Once the watchers had quietened, Eragon spoke, "I'm sure many of you have heard about the 'comments' that a 'certain individual' made, earlier today – in the Great Hall..." – Snotlout's face turned as white as snow, and several people in the crowd laughed... – "I have decided to give him an opportunity to test his theory: He will face one of my students... Hiccup, if you would..."

The silence deepened, as the two young Vikings stepped forward, and the others backed- up to give them room. Before Hiccup could draw the sword that had been found for him, Eragon approached and murmured instructions to him – in a voice too low for anyone else to hear... An instant later, Hiccup grinned widely – and nodded his understanding...

As soon as Eragon said the word, Snotlout leapt forward – swinging his sword in a downward slash... But Hiccup had already darted aside – as though he'd somehow known the blow was coming...

Everyone saw the expression on Hiccup's face – and it wasn't one they'd seen before: Open... Calm... Unaffected by the series of cuts and slashes Snotlout kept launching – none of which came close to hitting their mark... Finally, Hiccup struck – the motion smooth, and while Snotlout was able to parry, it was a clumsy motion... Then Hiccup spun around, and Snotlout prepared to deliver a blow that would've opened Hiccup from behind – if Snotlout had had the opportunity to deliver it... But – quick as a viper, Hiccup finished his rotation and jabbed his sword directly towards Snotlout's exposed chest... – Again, Snotlout blocked, but it was another clumsy motion... and it cost him his opportunity...

Eragon called a halt, then – and the two young- Vikings returned to the center of the arena. Then Eragon turned to Hiccup, "Your reflexes were good, but your timing was off. Don't try to move quickly _or_ slowly – Remember: Observe your opponent's rhythms – Follow them when they suit you, and disrupt them if they don't. Pick your strategy, search for the opening you need, and – when it presents itself – you strike. Now: Try again."

This advice didn't mean anything to those watching, but Hiccup seemed to understand. Then – when Eragon gave the word, the fight resumed...

This time, Hiccup attacked first – and this seemed to throw Snotlout off- guard. Hiccup continued to rain down blows – keeping Snotlout on the defensive, which Snotlout clearly wasn't happy about... Then – suddenly, Hiccup's blows slowed... As though he'd suddenly grown tired... Snotlout began to take the offensive – and, while Hiccup never took a wound, he continued to retreat...

But those watching could tell that something wasn't right... Hiccup's expression was just as calm as it had been before – Then part of Eragon's advice began to make sense... '_Pick your strategy, search for the opening you need_...' It was a set- up...

Then it happened: Hiccup ducked one of Snotlout's cuts, and 'dove' to the right... Snotlout turned, and looked directly at a metal- shield that was hanging on the arena wall – and that reflected the light of the sun directly into Snotlout's eyes...

During the scant seconds that Snotlout was blinded – vulnerable, Hiccup sent Snotlout's sword clattering out of his hand with a well- placed blow, then set the point lightly on Snotlout's throat...

For almost a minute, nobody moved, or spoke, or seemed to breathe... Snotlout – having recovered – was frozen in disbelief...

Eragon spoke first, "Yes – Exactly! ... Well played, Hiccup."

A moment later, the crowd recovered from their surprise, and roared in approval...

Hiccup – who looked a little surprised, himself, lifted the point of his sword away from Snotlout's throat, and sheathed it.

Eventually the watchers calmed- down, and – beckoning the others forward, Eragon began to show them the '_basic principal_' of what he'd taught Hiccup...

Astrid couldn't believe what she'd just seen; and resolved to ask about it when the four of them met for that afternoon's lesson... She wasn't sure, but she had a feeling that it had something to do with... whatever Hiccup had done when he'd left the main clearing...

**Part Three – The 'Thoughts of the Forest'**

After they'd eaten with the other villagers, Hiccup, Astrid, and their dragons set- out for the field where Eragon and Saphira would be waiting for them – to begin their afternoon lessons... As they flew, they talked – about the sword- fighting lesson, and of the humorous event that had occurred as they and the other Vikings were making their way back to the Great Hall...

_ Each of them had been sitting on their respective dragons, which were walking next to Saphira. Eragon was just ahead of them – on foot, talking to Stoick and Gobber... _

_Both Stoick and Gobber wanted to know if Eragon intended to 'forge' the Riders' bond between any of the other young- Vikings who'd been among the 'original Riders of Berk'..._

_Eragon had said that he planned to meet with them individually – the following morning. "I believe Fishlegs and Meatlug have potential. Snotlout – Snotlout... I'm less sure of. He has potential – but he is prideful, and likely to think of this as his 'right', rather than an opportunity. Besides, he and Hookfang have yet to reach the same 'level of understanding.'"_

**_'He has the vanity of one of the elder, wild- dragons - without any reason to_ be,****' **Saphira chimed in - her amusement evident, in her voice.

**_'You should hear some of the things Hookfang says about his_ rider!,'** Stormfly chimed in.

Toothless laughed, at that: Clearly the dragons had been sharing Hookfang's stories amongst themselves - even as the humans would have...

_"As for the twins..." Eragon shrugged, "Honestly, I'm not entirely sure I'd have trusted those two with sharp- objects – much less a dragon... Yet, you've done both – and your village is still standing. – It's something I'll have to think about for a little while yet."_

_With that, Eragon leapt – backwards, into the air – and clambered up Saphira's side and into her saddle. The dragon started to rise into the air – buffeting those below with gusts of wind, every time it flapped. Just before Saphira rose out of hearing distance, Eragon called down to their students, "Meet us at the clearing, after you've eaten – We'll pick- up where we left off yesterday." –– Then they were gone..._

_Even as Saphira rose out of sight, Hiccup, Astrid, and their dragons saw the expressions on Stoick's and Gobber's faces - and they were priceless..._

Astrid had even asked Hiccup about the 'mystery- task' Eragon had assigned him, in their previous lesson... Hiccup had described a meditation- exercise – something that Eragon had called 'listening to the voices of the forest'. Before long, Hiccup had noticed her expression – total confusion, and added, "It might be better for Eragon to explain..."

So, once they'd landed, and the dragons had taken- off, Astrid redirected her question to Eragon...

The next thing Astrid knew, she was sitting on the stump in a smaller clearing – and Eragon was saying, "For this exercise, you need to open your mind, and listen – just as Hiccup told you. Listen to the thoughts of the animals – large, and small. You may recall, in our last lesson that Hiccup referred to almost reaching a 'point of general- awareness'? That is, ultimately, the desired outcome, and – though takes time and patience to achieve – it has many uses."

Before Eragon left, Astrid asked, "Is that how Hiccup won, this morning? – Ebrithil?"

"Essentially – Yes. This exercise helps to condition your mind to observe details that would otherwise elude you. By doing so, you can react to events as they occur – even glean what may happen before the action is fully underway: This is how Hiccup was able to evade all of Snotlout's blows, in this morning's lesson. – See what you can accomplish in the next two hours, than return to the main clearing."

Once Eragon had left, Astrid cautiously opened her mind: An idea that had scared her, at first – and still did, if truth be told. (The knowledge that anyone with the ability could 'see' what she was thinking scared her...).

Despite her uncertainty, she opened her mind. For a moment, she was overwhelmed by the amount of information that came pouring into her mind – than she relaxed: '_Ok... Get a hold of yourself, Astrid. – Just... take things one step at a time._' She decided to start with something small... the insects. (Some girls – she knew, were afraid of insects... Which made no sense to her: 'Why _should anyone be scared of something you could crush with one finger_?' – With some effort, Astrid cleared her mind, and got to work...

When her two hours were up, Astrid returned to the larger clearing. Excitedly, she told Eragon and Hiccup what she'd learned. When she finished, Eragon shifted and said, "For a first try, that was reasonably good. However, your focus was too narrow: You must work to be aware of all things equally – rather than focusing on a single topic or group."

Feeling somewhat disheartened, Astrid said, "There's so much out there, though... How am I supposed to take it all in?"

Eragon considered her for a moment, and then smiled, "Perhaps you've made more progress than was apparent..." Astrid felt energized by the words – then Eragon continued, "Your focus was to narrow, but you were aware that there was more to see – however briefly. Remember, though: You do not need to memorize what you sense, or even to understand all of it. – All you need to do is develop your awareness of the life around you: During your meditations, you can 'allow' exist – not as an individual, but as part of a greater whole."

Then the three of them picked- up where they'd left off with the subject of magic – reviewing the exercises from the previous day. This time, when she tried to lift the pebble, Astrid put only the amount of energy that it would have taken for her to pick it up herself: The stone rose up – slowly, until it hovered at shoulder- height... It hovered there for perhaps ten seconds, than it fell back to the ground. –– By the time the lesson was over, Astrid was justifiably pleased with herself.

Nodding, Eragon said, "We will continue from here, tomorrow." (Even as he spoke, Astrid noticed that she was faintly aware of Stormfly's approach... The presence of the other dragons' minds was fainter, but she could sense the presence of her dragon, as it drew nearer!)

**_To be continued..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**New Student(s)**

**Part One – Fishlegs and Meatlug**

Eragon and Saphira had asked Fishlegs and Meatlug to meet them at the same stretch of cliff-side as they had Astrid and Stormfly – when the two of them were bonded, becoming Dragon and Rider...

Now, the old Rider and his massive blue- dragon watched as the 'husky' Viking and his Gronkle made their way towards them. Both Viking and dragon were visibly nervous, but they came – nonetheless.

As they talked, both Fishlegs and Meatlug relaxed – and even grew excited, as Eragon explained what being a Rider involved. (Fishlegs was particularly interested in the idea of gleaning a deeper understanding of nature – and other, related topics.) As they talked, Eragon slipped in leading questions – the answers of which allowed him to puzzle- out Fishlegs' nature, and determine what kind of Rider he would be...

At a certain point in the conversation, Saphira – 'speaking' so only Eragon could hear, commented that, **'****_He is stronger than he looks, and has a keen mind. – Moreover, his temperament is not that of one who would allow an injustice to go 'unacknowledged'. If we give him the skill and abilities he now lacks, he could do much good for those around him._****'** Eragon agreed with her – on all points.

It wasn't much longer before both Eragon and Saphira were satisfied, and they extended their offer to forge the Bond between rider and dragon, Fishlegs accepted eagerly...

Not long after that, it was done...

**Part Two – Snotlout and Hookfang**

When it was his turn, Snotlout swaggered forward as though he was fully expected to become a Dragon Rider – in full: As though he thought the 'interview' was a formality, in his case (– just as Eragon had predicted).

Clearly convinced of his own self- worth, Snotlout kept trying to get Eragon to skip to the bonding- spells. ("I mean, come on: Obviously I'm Dragon- Rider material!", for example.)

Finally, Eragon said, "Snotlout: We do not believe the two of you are at the level you need to be. More importantly: You clearly believe that you have a '_right_' to be bonded to a dragon – That is not the case. You need to prove that you are worthy. You have potential, but you are not ready – At least, not yet."

**Part Three – Ruff / Tuff and Barf / Belch**

This 'interview' was over before it truly started: The twins got in an argument over each others' answers, and – following their lead, the two heads of their dragon started to fight each other, as well...

The combatants were so focused on their argument, that none of them noticed Eragon leaping into Saphira's saddle, or the sapphire- blue dragon diving from the cliff, and rising into the sky.

As they rose into the air, Eragon thought, '_Those ones would make appalling Dragon Riders, wouldn't they?'_

**'****_Agreed,'_** Saphira snorted. **_'It seems to me that the only reason the four of them haven't destroyed – or been run- out of Berk, is that they're too busy trying to destroy each other.' _**Eragon smiled, as the two of them flew – enjoying each others' company...

**_To be continued..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Riders and Shadows**

**Part One – The First Riders of Berk**

Once Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and their dragons had wolfed down their lunches, they took to the air. Toothless, Stormfly and their Riders lead the way – and Meatlug followed close behind, with Fishlegs on her back.

As usual, Saphira and their own dragons departed – only a few minutes after they'd landed in the main clearing. – And, as usual, it was only after they'd left that their own lesson began...

"Today, we will deviate from what would be our 'usual' routine. The two of you..." Eragon paused – nodding to Hiccup and Astrid, "... will already know some of what will be discussed today, though I will be going into greater detail – now that all three of you are here."

The topic he started with was new to all of them, however: He told them about an ancient race, known only as 'the Gray Folk' – A race that had been old when even the _elves_ were young...

"... At that time, magic was wild: Anyone who could sense magic with their mind – and had the strength and will to use it, could do so. However, with no way to structure their thoughts, magicians couldn't control their talent." Eragon paused for a moment – to let this sink- in, than continued, "Finally, there was an accident – One that nearly destroyed every living being in the world. Afterwards, the Gray Folk gathered their strength, and cast an enchantment: They changed the nature of magic, binding it to their language – the Ancient Language – to control how much energy was released, and what it did." Almost as an afterthought, he added, "It is still _possible_ to use magic without the Ancient Language, though it is a risk to be taken only when absolutely necessary."

There was a moment of silence, than Astrid spoke- up, "But... Why would it be any more dangerous to cast a spell without the Ancient Language than with it?" – She didn't get it... The _spell_ itself couldn't change – simply because of the language it used... Could it?

Eragon thought for a moment, "I'll give you an example... Suppose I asked Hiccup to set fire to that tree" – he paused to point to a tree that grew near- by, "... he would say 'Burn that tree'. Then, if he glanced at, or thought about, one of you – for example, the magic would still burn the tree, not you. –– However, if he tried to cast the spell without the Ancient Language, the spell would switch to the new target. So – for obvious reasons, none of you are to even _attempt_ such a thing until I say you're ready."

After what Eragon had just told them, they had no difficulty making that promise – each of them thinking the same thing, as they did: '_This is the easiest promise I'll ever have to make.'_

They talked for a little while longer, than Eragon sent Hiccup and Astrid off to _two_ smaller clearings – that branched off of the main one. (Both Hiccup and Astrid were a surprised to hear about the second clearing – and, though she didn't say so, Astrid was grateful for the privacy: There were thoughts and feelings she just ... wasn't ready to share with anyone, yet – even/ especially Hiccup...)

Meanwhile, Eragon would begin to bring Fishlegs up- to- date on the material that he'd already covered with Hiccup and Astrid...

Before they knew it, the afternoon was coming to an end – and their dragons were coming in for a landing. In fact, it was only then that they became aware of how hungry they were...

So the four Dragon Riders mounted their dragons, and rose into the sky – bound for the Great Hall, and a hot supper...

**Part Two – Shadows from the Past...**

As had become their routine, Eragon and Sahpira returned to Berk with their students – to eat supper in the Great Hall, with the rest of the villagers. This evening – even before entering the hall, they could tell that something was wrong...

The first thing they saw was the small crowd that had gathered around two Viking- children – a brother and sister, whose faces were white with fear...

Immediately, Eragon strode forwards, "What happened?" – At the sound of his voice, the crowd parted to let him through, and some of the tension in the room began to fade...

It was the mother of the two children who answered, "We don't know... We found them like this near the outskirts of the village, white- faced and panting – As though something had been chasing them... Their dragon – they share a Zippleback, showed up soon after. It was hurt – pretty badly... Gothi and Gobber are tending to him, now..."

"M-M-Monsters..." The boy stammered, "Th-They ch-chas-chased us... They walked funny, but they were fast – We wouldn't have got away if... if..." His sentence drifted off, but the listeners understood: Their dragon had protected them... Attacking these 'monsters', so the children could escape – And it had been injured in the process, which meant that it _had_ been fighting with _something_...

The mother – standing next to her children, one arm around each, picked up the tale, "They both gave the same description: 'Hooded and cloaked, fast- moving – despite the way they moved... They also seem able to immobilize – We've ever heard of a creature like this, before..."

Eragon sighed, "I have – In fact, I thought I had eradicated the last of their kind centuries ago: They are called the Ra- Zac."

A chill seemed to pass through the hall... Suddenly, one of the children – glimpsed the now wide- open doors of the Great Hall, and shrieked, _"IT'S HERE!"_

People spun around, and – sure enough, they saw a hooded and cloaked figure... framed in the doorway. It chuckled, and said, "'_Eradicated'? – Oh, hardly... We have thrived – These past few centuries! So many 'dragon- hunting' expeditions! – We cannot claim credit for __all__ your losses, but we have eaten well!"_ The Ra- Zac turned its hidden face towards Eragon, "_And do not think we have forgotten you... Rider... 'The Bane of the Ra- Zac, they called you – once... Well, now __we__ shall be your __nightmare__ – until you are dead, and your bones cracked and broken... Until you –_"

... No one saw Eragon start to move, or draw his sword – and the Ra- Zac had been too preoccupied by the effect he knew he was having on the other occupants of the Great Hall...

But before the Ra- Zac could finish his sentence, a blue- blade was thrust through its chest – protruding from its back, a second later... – Than Eragon yanked his sword out of the creature...

The creature fell forward, slowly – its last word emerging with its last breath, "_... Die."_

... A second later, the Ra- Zac landed with a thud... Unmoving – dead...

Eragon stood over it, looking down. Finally, he said, "I was wrong to think your kind extinct – I'll admit that... but I will not make that mistake again: This time, The Riders will finish what I started – all those years ago – That, I promise..."

**_To be continued..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Part One – Know Thy Enemy...**

It took several minutes for the Vikings gathered in the Great Hall to process what had just happened. The three newly- bonded Riders were the first to recover, and immediately reached out to their dragons with their minds...

Once they made contact, the dragons sent a series of horrifying images flowing across their link: _Saphira was fighting a monstrous, winged creature – black, terrible, and no match for the blue- dragon... Mere minutes after the fight had begun; Saphira's opponent was bleeding copiously from dozens of gashes – while Saphira remained unharmed. –– A few minutes later, the enemy beast turned to flee, and Saphira moved in to finish it off..._

As quickly as they came, the stream of images faded – and the young Dragon Riders found themselves back in the Great Hall...

By now, the rest of the Vikings in the Great Hall had recovered from their shock, and, realizing that Eragon had encountered these creatures before, began shouting over each other – asking questions... And then – remembering that Eragon was not about to start talking until they'd stopped, silence fell...

"I know that this has been a... 'Unnerving' encounter, but – unfortunately, nothing I will be able to tell you will ease your concerns." He paused for a moment – looking more tired than they'd ever seen him... "Nonetheless, you do need to know what we're up against..."

"As I have already said, that was a Ra- Zac. As you would already know, they are unnaturally fast, and their breath can induce a stupor in those they are hunting... – I wish that was the worst of it, but I have barely scratched the surface..." Eragon's sentence drifted off, and he seemed to be lost in thought...

Stoick spoke- up, then, "Where did they come from, though? – What do they want?"

Eragon smiled, grimly – at the questions, "As to where they came from, I cannot say... I first encountered their kind when Galbatorix sent the ones he'd enslaved after Saphira and I – with orders to bring us to him, so he could force us to swear fealty in the Ancient Language. –– The Ra- Zac were his 'hunters': It is impossible to sense their presence – not even with magic... I would not have known that one was here – had he not decided to reveal himself. –– As for what they want..." Eragon hesitated – appearing to search for the right words...

A feeling of dread rose in Hiccup, "This... This 'Ra- Zac' said that they've 'thrived these past centuries'... and that they've 'eaten well' –– He didn't mean... They aren't..."

Eragon nodded, "I'm afraid so: Just as your dragons hunt fish, the Ra- Zac have developed the exact skills necessary to hunt humans – and they do so with deadly efficiency." He paused for a moment – then continued, "In all areas that humans are weak, the Ra- Zac are strong: They have excellent night- vision – can, in fact, see as well at night as you can in daylight. However; bright- light pains them – which is why they remain cloaked and hooded when they venture out in daylight. Once, they also feared deep water – as they cannot swim; though it would seem that they've found a way to overcome that particular fear..."

As Eragon fell silent, the hall began to fill with frightened mutterings... than Eragon continued to speak, "When I first fought the Ra- Zac, Galbatorix had placed a number of protective spells on them – making them harder to kill; These Ra- Zac would not have that luxury, though magic can only be used on what you can see or sense – which still presents a problem. –– And there's another matter... This Ra- Zac," Eragon paused – nodding towards the corpse of the floor, "... Is young, by their standards – less than eighty years- old... That can mean only one thing: They've built a new nest, and that means there's no telling how many more there may be..."

To everyone's surprise, Gobber spoke next, "Hang on... Did you say this thing was 'less than eighty years old', and 'still young, by their standards?' – What's that supposed to mean?"

"Like dragons, the fully- grown Ra- Zac – which is known as a 'Letherblaka', lay eggs. When they hatch, they encased in a shiny black exoskeleton. Once hooded and cloaked, they can 'imitate' the human- form, though they have an extra backward- bending leg- joint – which results in their unusual way of walking. Inside their exoskeleton, however, their adult- body grows. Usually, it takes close to eighty- years, but – when ready, it breaks free as a fully- grown adult: Winged, and ready to hunt anything that lives and breathes. –– Only a reasonably- large dragon could threaten a Letherblaka."

Hiccup spoke- up, then, "Saphira was just fighting one, wasn't she – Outside? – Our dragons showed us."

"Saphira has already told me... She and your dragons are now circling the hall – Trying to determine if there are more on the island, or at least near- by."

Than something else occurred to Hiccup, "You also said that 'The Riders' were going to finish what you'd started... You're going to call for reinforcements – Aren't you, Ebrithiln?"

"Yes – And the sooner the better, as it may take several weeks for others to prepare, than make the journey." With that, Eragon filled a bowl with water, turned and walked to one side of the hall. There, he began to speak in the Ancient Language... The water in the bowl rose into the air, than spread out to form a flat disk...

... Than an image of a beautiful woman appeared in the center of the water- disk, and Eragon said, "Atra esterni ono thelduin, Arya Shadeslayer..."

**Part Two – Arya Shadeslayer**

The woman whose image had appeared in the water- disk had captivated every male- Viking in the Great Hall, but the way in which she said _"Eragon"_... seemed to carry a sense of closeness – as though these two 'knew each- other very well'...

As the two of them spoke in the Ancient Language, none of their initial conversation made sense to the Vikings...

Once the traditional greetings had been observed, Arya smiled and said, "Eragon - What a pleasant surprise! How are you?"

Eragon responded by bringing her up- to- date with the latest progress with his new students and other such information- tidbits. (He'd kept her fairly up- to- date, so there wasn't much more to say.)

After several minutes had passed, he got to the matter at hand: "... I'm afraid the initial reason I've contacted you is... less than pleasant: I have just had an encounter with a Ra- Zac. He is dead – of course, but from what he said before he died... Arya, they've built a new nest in the far- north: I'm sure of it." Eragon gestured behind him – at the corpse of the Ra- Zac, where it lay on the floor of the Great Hall.

Arya's eyes found the Ra- Zac, and her expression darkened. Than – suddenly, she switched to English, "It would seem that our earlier efforts were not as 'thorough' as we'd hoped... Fortunately, many of our Order have already gathered here – A fair number report having had visions laden with an ominous sense of foreboding. I shall relay your news to the other elders, and Firnen and I shall accompany our force north. – I will keep you informed of our preparations." Than – switching back to the Ancient Language, she added, "It will be good to see you again, Eragon." – To which Eragon responded in kind...

A moment later, Arya's image faded from the disk of water – than Eragon directed the water back into the bowl, and returned to the center of the hall.

**Part Three – Aftermath**

There were several minutes of silence, following the end of Eragon and Arya's conversation. The crowd had, it seemed, finally fully- learned that asking for answers would only delay their getting them...

But when – at last, Eragon spoke, he directed his words to his students, "You and your dragons should try to get some rest – if you can." Eragon paused, and sighed, "Normally, I would not introduce this until later in your training, but – due to the circumstances, it would be prudent for you to know how to kill with magic: We shall broach that topic on the morrow."

Then Eragon turned his gaze on the others in the hall, "Given the new circumstances, I would advise all of you to remain indoors at night – regardless of what you might hear..."

Someone in the crowd burst into speech, "If there're more of them, we should gather provisions and make our stand in here – where we know it's safe!"

Before others could start adding their voices to the first, Eragon continued, "... I can place spells on all of your homes that will inform Saphira and I if anyone tries to force their way in: Magic cannot be used to _detect_ the Ra- Zac _themselves_, but a spell designed to tell me if a door is broken- down will do so regardless of who breaks it: As long as none of you invite the Ra- Zac in for supper, you'll be perfectly safe."

There were no further objections.

**_To be continued..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Part One – Casting Wards**

They got an early start, the following morning – In fact, the sun had only just risen when the three Vikings and their dragons arrived in the clearing, and presented themselves to Eragon and Saphira.

Once Saphira and the other dragons had flown off, Eragon started their own lesson – on the ground...

"As I told you yesterday, I would not usually broach the subject of fighting with magic until later in your training – however, yesterday's 'encounter' will make certain 'changes' necessary." After a moment of silence, Eragon continued, "Over the course of the next week, I will cover three main topics: The casting of protective- spells – or 'wards', How to store energy within gemstones, and... an introduction on how to kill with magic. – We will spend a set amount of time on each of these daily, so that each topic will receive an equal amount of attention. We will begin with casting wards..."

For the next three hours, Eragon taught them the wording for several different types of wards: Wards against physical- harm – Wards to protect the person they were bound to from poisoned food or drink, and more besides... Eragon also reminded them – on several occasions – of the risk that accompanied the wards they cast: "They can only protect you for so long as you have the energy to maintain them – and, as with any other spell – if the demands placed on them should exceed what energy you can provide, they will kill you."

And so they first practiced and memorized the wording of the spells, than they cast their first sets of wards – and bound them to themselves...

**Part Two – Storing Energy in Gemstones **

Eragon had told them, the previous evening, that he would be instructing them in how to store energy within gemstones – and had asked each of them to bring some item inlaid with at least one stone, when they came to the clearing the following morning...

Hiccup brought a gold armband, inlaid with six fair- sized rubies – one of the pieces from his share of the treasure that had belonged to, and hidden by, Hamish the Second...

Astrid also wore a gold armband – a lot like Hiccup's, only inlaid with five diamonds of a respectable size...

Fishlegs had brought a simple pendant made of bronze, and inlaid with jade the size of his thumb.

Eragon inspected their gemstones, and nodded in approval, "These will do nicely..." Then the second part of the days' lesson began...

After an hour had passed, Hiccup paused to consider the small amount of energy he and the others had stored within their respective stones, and said, "Ebrithil... How are we going to store enough energy to do anything before the other Riders get here?"

Both Astrid and Fishlegs looked up – uncertainly, as though they'd been starting to wonder the same thing themselves...

"On your own, you wouldn't be able to – That is true," Eragon told them. "I would suggest that you make a point of transferring what energy you can, as often as you can – but this should help to start you off..." With that, Eragon lifted his right hand – and the mark on his palm began to glow: A trickle of light seemed to flow from his mark, and – splitting into three separate streams, flowed into one of the stones on Hiccup and Astrid's armbands – and the stone in Fishlegs' pendant... –– A moment later, the flow of energy ceased...

When Hiccup reached out to the stone he'd been trying to fill, he could hardly believe what he sensed: The stone now held close to ten- times what he'd stored within it... – From the expressions on Astrid's and Fishlegs' faces, the same was true with their own gemstones...

Finally, Astrid said, "Ebrithiln... Are you sure you want to be giving us energy from your own supply? – I mean... Not to seem ungrateful, but... You told the rest of Berk that you and Saphira would keep watch at night – and you train us during the day..." – Astrid's voice trailed off...

"You underestimate how much energy I've been able to set- aside, Astrid." Eragon smiled, "Besides, I no longer require 'sleep' as you would understand it – and I have not since I was 'changed' during the first 'Agaiti Blodren' I attended." Seeing that Hiccup was about to speak, Eragon held up a hand, and continued, "Whenever I need to rest, I enter a sort of trance- state – during which I retain full awareness of my surroundings. – It's a very convenient arrangement, I'll admit... – But enough of this for now: It is time we moved on to our final topic for the day..."

**Part Three – To Kill With Magic...**

"There are a near- infinite number of ways that one may kill with magic," Eragon began. "The cleverer or more open- minded you are, the more ways you could devise. Today, and in the days following, I will instruct you in some of the more 'basic' methods – Others will have to wait until you are advanced enough to use them. Now, we begin..."

By the time their dragons returned, Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs had learned four ways to inflict instant death – several of which, much to their surprise – were not entirely new to them...

By using the word 'letta' – which meant 'stop', they could _literally_ stop someone's heart... They could send a pebble flying through the air – aiming and accelerating it with magic – so it'd punch- through their target like a crossbow- bolt...

The mere ease with which it could be done was frightening... And the knowledge that they still had much to learn – was perhaps scarier still...

_An hour later..._

Once they had returned to the Great Hall, and eaten supper – Astrid, Hiccup, Fishlegs and their dragons parted ways: Each to go home, and to bed. They knew well enough that tomorrow would be a busy day...

**_To be continued..._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Part One – The Bond between Rider and Dragon: A Truth Revealed**

Their lessons resumed the following morning – although not quite as early...

The moment they landed in the clearing, they got the feeling that today's lesson would not be like yesterdays' – or any that had preceded it.

"This morning, you – Toothless, Stormfly, and Meatlug, will go..." – **_'...with me, and we will review...'_** – "... those topics that we..." – **_'... have covered so far. Then_****...'** – "... after you have eaten, we..." – **'... ****_will begin to explore...'_** – "... the true nature of the bond..." – **'...that exists between...'** – "... a Dragon and Rider."

With that, Saphira and the other dragons took to the air – and gradually faded from view...

For several minutes, none of them spoke, then a thought occurred to Hiccup... One that seemed almost too incredible to be true...

Hiccup felt almost sure he was about to be disappointed, but he asked the question: "It wasn't just our minds that were linked when you forged the bonds between us and our dragons, was it? – Our souls... our identities..."

Eragon nodded, and finished Hiccup's sentence, "...Have been welded on a primal- level: Yes. The bond between each of you and your dragon has become more that it could ever have become on its own, and – soon enough, you will learn its full implications. But – for now, we have other matters to attend to."

Eragon then sent Astrid and Fishlegs to the two smaller clearings – "to either meditate, or to add to the store of energy in your gemstone(s)" – while Eragon 'tested' Hiccup on the material they'd covered so far.

About an hour and a-half later, Astrid jolted back to full- awareness in her clearing – having sensed Hiccup's approach. A moment later, he came into view, and told her that Eragon wanted her to return to the main clearing...

After another hour and a-half, Astrid was sent to deliver the same message to Fishlegs.

When Fishlegs finished, Eragon sent him to bring Astrid and Hiccup back to the main clearing, while he awaited their dragons – who should be returning shortly...

**Part Two – The Bond between Rider and Dragon: The Nature of the Bond**

After eating a hurried lunch, riders and dragons returned to the clearing – All of them eager to understand the true nature of the connection that bound them...

It did not begin as they would have expected...

"Riders: Have any of you ever tried to contact your dragon with your minds?"

"I've never tried to reach out to Toothless," Hiccup admitted, "Though I sometimes see what he sees – Like when Saphira was fighting the Letherblaka – outside the Great Hall..." The others added a few of their own examples to Hiccup's...

"There is so much more to your bond than that: Feelings, images, and sensations can – and should – flow between the two of you like ripples in a lake. In combat, it is not uncommon for a rider and dragon to merge their minds completely – to the point that they act and think as one. Furthermore, when the two of you are apart – you should be able to know where the other is, or if they've been injured..." For a moment, Eragon looked troubled – than he nodded... "Yes – That might be it..."

Before anyone could ask, Saphira repeated her comment so they could all hear, **_'As I just told Eragon, it is possible that you have kept your connections closed – and your identities separate – because it might never have occurred to you to look for them: Try, now...'_**

Feeling a little apprehensive, the three Viking- Riders retreated within their minds... To the rider's surprise – unlike the rest of the world, their dragon's presence didn't grow fainter... the deeper they went: To the contrary, they grew stronger – As though their dragon was 'inside' their mind... as well as outside. Than – the next thing they knew, they were looking through the eyes of their respective dragons: Staring at _themselves..._

The shock jolted them back to their own bodies, but – unlike before, they retained their awareness of their dragon- partner: Their bonds with their dragons had finally opened...

Eragon appeared both satisfied, and a little concerned – ('A strange combination', Hiccup thought – and Toothless agreed – wordlessly.) – Then Eragon spoke, "Now that you have discovered the full potential of your connection – and how to open it, there are other things you must learn: How to defend your minds from external- threats, and how to close your link – to prevent pain from affecting your partner – should either of you take an injury. Once you have made some headway on those topics, you will be ready to start to practice fighting on dragon-back – which is an essential skill, for a dragon and rider..."

Their students dove into their newest lessons enthusiastically, and – after what seemed to be far less time than it should've taken, the sun began to drop low in the western sky: It was time to return to Berk for the night...

**_To be continued..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Part One – News and Reminiscences... **

The following morning; Eragon, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and their respective dragons gathered at the Great Hall for breakfast – along with the other villagers. (Saphira ate outside, of course – both to keep watch, and because she was _far_ too large to get inside...)

As they ate, the conversation never deviated from the same three topics: The Ra- Zac, the Letherblaka, and when the other Dragon Riders might arrive – as well as what would happen when they did...

Soon after his arrival, Eragon had informed them that Arya had contacted him, earlier that morning: Their reinforcements had left the Riders' Stronghold three days previously, and would arrive on Berk in five- to- seven days time. – The incoming force numbered one- hundred and twenty- seven Rider- and Dragon pairs, plus a third as many wild- dragons – who wanted to 'join the fun'. (It was this news that 'inspired' the previously- described conversations...)

After Eragon had delivered the news, there was several minutes of silence – as the listeners tried to wrap their minds around the idea of _a- hundred and twenty Dragon Riders_...

Finally, one of the children in the hall asked, "Will they be as big as Saphira?"

Eragon smiled, slightly, "A few will be close, but no – Saphira is the largest dragon any of us are like to see."

Another child chimed in, "Is Saphira the largest dragon ever?"

Eragon sighed, and said, "No – To the best of my knowledge, that honor belonged to Belgabad the Black..." Eragon was silent for a moment, and continued, "During Galbatorix's offensive, Belgabad – despite being a wild- dragon, flew to the Riders' aid... He was killed during the final battle." Another pause, then, "I saw his skeleton, when I visited what was once the Riders' stronghold - on the island of Vroengard. Belgabad's skull alone was larger than Saphira, at that time... Even now, Belgabad would've been – by- far, the larger of the two."

They heard a low growl echoing from outside the hall, at that – but Eragon merely smiled... "Though as it happens, Saphira is a distant descendant of Belgabad – so, in time, I wouldn't be surprised to see her become his equal." – The low growl turned into a contented humming...

It was several minutes before the occupants of the hall remembered that their breakfast was getting cold, and returned to their food... –– Gradually, the sounds of conversation resumed...

**Part Two – To Fight with Your Mind...**

Close to an hour later, Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, and Fishlegs and Meatlug arrived at the clearing, and presented themselves to Eragon and Saphira – who'd left the Great Hall a short time before they did...

To their mutual surprise, Saphira did not lead the other dragons into the sky – as they had every other day...

As before, Eragon and Saphira gave the instructions together, "Today, we shall..." – **'... begin your instruction in...'** – "fighting with your mind, and..." – **'... defending yourselves against...' **– "... similar attacks."

Astrid waited a moment – to be sure that they'd finished, before saying, "Umm, Ebrithilla... Why is this so important? – I mean... We know how to keep our minds closed, and with our dragons helping us, its not like anyone could..."

That was as far as she got: An instant later, Eragon's mind enveloped theirs – Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, _and_ their dragons... Seconds later, he had established full control over their minds, and their only thoughts were those that he permitted...

Than Eragon spoke – projecting his voice into their minds, '_If I were Galbatorix – or another of a similar disposition, we could even now be forcing the six of you to swear oaths of fealty to us: Each of you, as Rider and Dragon, has a __particularly__ strong bond to the other – I am not sure exactly why... Perhaps because you 'chose' each-other even before the two of you were bonded... – Whatever the reason, you both have a responsibility to yourself and your partner to guard your own mind: Otherwise, an enemy could use your bond against you. –– Questions... No? Good._'

A moment later, Eragon's presence withdrew from their minds – and they were once again able to think as they would: Though Eragon had made no attempt to glean information from them, each of them found the experience humbling...

That being said, none of them were upset by the intrusion: It's always better to have a 'friend' point out a weakness in your defences, than have an enemy gloat after exploiting it...

"First, I will teach you how to defend your innermost thoughts from external penetration. Once you have a reasonably firm grasp of the concept, you will learn to attack with your mind – by trying to circumvent each-other's defences..."

And so they began...

**Part Three – An Unpleasant Revelation...**

Just as they were finishing up for the day, Hiccup felt a wave of anger surge through Toothless... The change in his expression instantly drew the attention of the others...

ASTRID: "Hiccup! – Are... Are you 'ok'?"

HICCUP: "I'm fine, but Toothless..."

TOOTHLESS: **'They started our war...'** The dragon spoke so they could all hear, and the anger in his voice rendered further explanation from Hiccup unnecessary... –– Through their bond, Toothless shared his thoughts – and conclusion, with Hiccup...

Then Hiccup and Toothless spoke together, "The Ra- Zac must have been living here since..." – **'... well before the Vikings first arrived.'** – "When our ancestors first came, the _Letherblaka_ attacked us _first_... and in the middle of the night!" – **'All they would've known, afterwards, was that the enemy attacked from the sky, and...'** – "... when they started to encounter the dragons, the Vikings attacked them!" – **'Then – out of a combination of anger and necessity, the dragons began to raid your people for food – to feed the Red- Death...'** – "... and it all escalated from there!"

After they finished, there was several moments of silence... Partly from the surprise of Hiccup and Toothless speaking in sync – but mostly because what they'd said, sounded just bad enough to be true...

_An hour later..._

They had returned to the Great Hall – where the other villagers had already gathered for supper... The moment Hiccup and Toothless had explained their discovery, shouts of outrage rose from the crowd...

Finally, Stoick managed to quiet the crowd. Then he turned to Eragon, "Is it possible? ... Could these unholy monsters have set us against the dragons?"

Eragon was silent for a moment, then, "The more I think of it, the more likely it seems: The dragons have always been the greatest enemies of both the Ra- Zac, and the Letherblaka: By setting your two races against each other, they simultaneously weaken the dragons and open opportunities to hunt freely, and blame their 'kills' on the dragons..." He fell silent then, deep in thought...

Stoick's face turned red with fury... Finally, he managed to force back his anger enough to say, "Once your Riders have arrived, we will join forces and rid the earth of these unnatural creatures! – They will pay for every drop of blood shed during our war – both our own, and that of the dragons!"

As soon as the words left Chief Stoick's mouth, the Great Hall echoed with roars of approval...

**_To be continued..._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – A 'Training Exercise' **

**Part One – An Attack, An Opportunity…**

The following morning, the inhabitants of Berk gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast. The meal went without incident, but as they were about to leave, one of the men on watch rushed in – with word that a half- dozen boats – bearing the Outcasts' crest – had been sighted, making their way inland…

There was a brief moment of silence – after everything that had happened of late, it had been as though Alvin the Treacherous had ceased to exist… Finally, Stoick said, "To the boats! – We'll head them off before they make landfall!"

Calm as ever, Eragon rose to his feet, "Or you could let them land, and learn – to their own dismay, that the rules of their little game have changed. My students are not _fully_- trained – I'll admit, but they should be more than capable of dealing with your 'uninvited guests'. If necessary, I can assist them."

This was followed by several minutes of silence, then Stoick spoke- up… "Are you suggesting that we send Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and their dragons to fight _six boat-loads_ of Outcasts on _their own_?"

Eragon raised an eyebrow; "I am suggesting that you allow the Outcasts to make landfall, and to see your Dragon Riders in action. I think it would be unwise to let their first time in actual combat as a Rider and Dragon to be against creatures as dangerous as the Ra- Zac. … I had intended to introduce fighting from dragon- back in the next few days, but Alvin has provided an excellent opportunity for a training- exercise. Besides, as I said – Saphira and I can always join in, if the need arises…"

As soon as Eragon had finished speaking, a feeling of eager/ nervous- anticipation filled the hall… Stoick noticed this, and had to admit that the idea had some appeal, but at the same time…

Hiccup spoke- up, then, "We can do this, dad." Behind him, Astrid and Fishlegs nodded – looking a little nervous, but determined as well…

Stoick hesitated, then nodded and said, "Very well, but be careful – all of you…"

**Part Two – Pre-combat Instructions…**

Immediately after leaving the hall, Eragon turned to face his and Saphira's students – specifically, the Riders – and said, "Before you go, would I be right to assume that the three of you have already placed the necessary wards around your dragons?"

The three Riders responded in the affirmative, and Eragon nodded – clearly pleased. "Good. Now, 'your wards will only protect you for…'" He let the sentence drift…

Astrid picked up where Eragon left off: "'… so long as we have the energy to maintain them."

Eragon nodded, and continued, "Never will a higher demand be placed on them than when you are in battle, so do everything possible to avoid what blows you can. The same goes for using magic: If you must use it, try to do as much as you can, with as little energy as possible. This is what the energy- reserves you've been building are meant for, but until you can create a sizable reserve, use what reserves you have sparingly."

He took a moment then, to inspect the amount of energy each of them had set aside – and he seemed a little surprised by what he found. Then a satisfied smile grew on his face, "Your dragons have been adding to your stores as well, I see… That's good: Alvin will be in for an unpleasant surprise."

This brought them back to the moment, and Hiccup couldn't help but ask, "Ebrithiln… Are you sure we're ready for this?" –– Astrid and Fishlegs glanced up, at this: All six of them were confident in their abilities, but…

"If I didn't, I would not have suggested it." Eragon told them, "However, You must believe it yourselves for it to be so: If you expect the worst to happen, you will only make that outcome more likely." Looking at each of them in turn, then. "It has been almost a month since we began our lessons, and you have made considerable progress, in that time: Don't allow yourself to become overconfident, but do not underestimate what you have learned. Now, it will soon be time for you to 'greet' your guests…"

**Part Three – Riders V.S. Outcasts**

They saw the six incoming ships immediately, once they and the Vikings who'd accompanied them reached the cliff top that overlooked the harbour. – They were still a ways offshore, but approaching fast…

Wordlessly, the three of them – Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs mounted their dragons, and got ready to take- off… They were all still a little nervous but also eager to make a good impression, and to show the others what they'd learned… (They could hardly believe they'd been in training for almost a month… The days had blurred together, making it seem like only a few weeks…)

When the Outcasts' ships were perhaps twenty- minutes from making landfall – and they could see Alvin clearly, Hiccup and Toothless said, "I think that…" – **_'…is far enough.'_**

Then the three dragons shot into the air – with their riders on their backs…

Before the Outcasts had time to do more than register that there were dragons bearing down on them, the dragons had made a full loop around the six ships – each dragon breathing fire in a single, unbroken stream... As the flames hit the water, a wall of mist rose into the air – briefly hiding the ships from view…

Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs had seen glimpses of their dragons' training- sessions with Saphira – and of time spent breathing fire on massive stone pillars… to increase their endurance by trying to melt them. Now the three Riders understood that their dragons were no longer limited by their one-time shot- limits: Now they could breath fire longer, and more often… (There were other topics that they'd covered – secrets of the dragons, though these had not been relayed to them.)

A shout from below brought their attention back to the present: The mist was fading, and their presence on the backs of their dragons had been noticed. Even from where they hovered, they could hear Alvin's bellowing: "CATAPALUTS! – CROSSBOWS! SHOOT THOSE BLASTED DRAGONS OUT OF THE SKY!"

The boulders, they knew, would be a problem: Their wards _could_ protect them, but the energy it would require to deflect even one boulder would be more than they could afford to lose. Since each of the six boats had two catapults, it'd be hard to evade both them and the bolts – once they started to fly…

Wordlessly, Hiccup and Toothless swung around and shot towards the two nearest boats: Hiccup used a spell to cut the lines on two catapults, while Toothless 'saw to' two more… Some of the damage they inflicted could be fixed, but not in time to use again in this battle.

Seconds later they'd risen back into the air, Astrid saw six crossbow- bolts arcing towards Toothless! … Then they swerved around the black dragon, and came to hover in the air next to Hiccup! A moment later, he spoke in the Ancient Language, and the bolts arced back towards Alvin's boats – glittering with black energy. When they hit, there was a pair of muffled 'boom's, and the boat started to list to one side…

Two boats crippled, and another one sinking…

Astrid had to grin. Hiccup had clearly made 'a few tweaks' to his wards: Any long- distance weapons directed at him would become part of _his _arsenal…

"Nice one!" Astrid called over, "You're going to have to show me that spell, later!" Hiccup grinned, and nodded back – Astrid was pretty sure she blushed, but neither of them commented on it…

Below, the boat that Hiccup's redirected- arrows had hit was sinking – though slowly enough for those on board to evacuate onto the ships nearest to them: The ships with the ruined catapults…

Then they saw that the other three boats were mere minutes from making landfall – despite Fishlegs and Meatlug's attempts to slow them down – They had slowed the Outcasts, but they'd also made them angry…

Seeing this, Toothless and Stormfly surged towards the beach...

Once they'd re-joined Fishlegs and Meatlug, Rider and Dragon joined their minds – merging their identities just as they'd been taught, then the fight went hand- to- hand…

Over the past few weeks – since they'd joined Hiccup, both Astrid and Fishlegs had made considerable progress with their swordsmanship, as well as matters of the mind and magic... (Astrid's preferred weapon was her axe, but today, she too had chosen to use a sword…)

All three of them had learned to predict their opponents' strikes, and were able to evade almost every blow – though their wards deflected a few, much to their opponents' confusion.

Their bond to their dragons also proved it's worth: More than once, Hiccup or Astrid would be fighting an Outcast – than duck an instant before their dragon's tail swung over their head, catching whoever they were fighting directly in the face…

They did not aim to kill – though they inflicted an uncountable number of cuts to their foes… Instead, they dodged blows – allowing the Outcast warriors to wear themselves out. As the favoured strategy of the day was 'slash, hack, and repeat – until you get killed or run out of enemies', it didn't take long…

Finally, Alvin swore, and accepted the inevitable: " BACK TO THE BOATS! – BACK TO THE BOATS!"

Cursing, the Outcast warriors obeyed – exchanging blows, as they retreated. More than one of them was supporting or dragging one of their comrades, as they went. Finally, several of Alvin's men pushed the two boats that had landed off the beach, before clambering in, and raising their sails.

Feeling a little stunned, Astrid and Stormfly, Hiccup and Toothless, and Fishlegs and Meatlug stood – watching the Outcasts retreat…

They were just getting over the shock of their victory, when Hiccup saw an evil gleam in Alvin's eyes, before he shouted, "READY THE CATAPAULTS! – AIM FOR THE CLIFF- TOP!"

Chuckles reached their ears, as the men on Alvin's ships obeyed… As soon as Alvin's boats were far away enough to get the necessary height, a volley of six boulders were flung towards the cliff-top – where most of the villagers were gathered…

Eragon stepped forward – and lifted his right- hand, palm- out: Fifty feet from the cliff-top where he and the villagers stood, the boulders froze in mid-air – their forward momentum instantly dissipating. A moment passed, then the boulders dropped into the water with a great 'SPLASH'…

All eyes fixed on Eragon, and – for several minutes, nobody spoke… Despite the distance separating them, Alvin and his men seemed to know that this was not someone they wanted to go up against…

After a minute, the Outcasts returned to their various tasks – clearly eager to be gone. Gradually, their boats picked up speed – and finally, vanished into the distance…

Just like that, it was over…

**Part Four – Aftermath**

Less than a minute later, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and their dragons landed a short distance away from where the other villagers waited. Even before their dragons' claws touched the ground, the villagers were moving forwards. The air was filled with roars of approval, and a general applause…

When Eragon stepped forward, the noise died down. The Rider hadn't joined in the shouting, but they got the feeling he was pleased. When he reached them, he said, "That was well done, all of you: The six of you are learning to make good use of the bonds between you and your bonded- partner." Then Eragon turned to Hiccup, "And I see you made a few modifications to your wards – Impressive…"

Immediately, people started asking questions… A few of them, Eragon answered – others, he didn't.

Finally, he turned to his students, "You have made considerable progress, these past weeks – more that I might have expected. The rest of today is yours to do with, as you will. We will continue your lessons tomorrow, at the usual place."

The six of them bowed their heads in acknowledgement, and said, "Yes, Ebrithiln." / **'Yes, Ebrithiln.'**

**_To be continued… _**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – A Day- Off, and A New Mystery…**

The six of them were both surprised – and more than a little pleased, to have been given the day off. More specifically, they were pleased by what it meant: Being told that they were 'making progress' was good, but being told that they'd been doing well enough to take a day- long break was something else entirely…

It wasn't long before the other villagers began to return – somewhat reluctantly – to their various tasks. Every few steps, a few would glance back – as though still trying to process the events they'd seen, mere minutes before…

A few minutes after the villagers had vanished from view, Eragon and Saphira – who, they guessed – had been conversing silently, departed. Not long after, Fishlegs and Meatlug flew- off together – Meatlug to snack on some chunks of granite, and Fishlegs to 'listen to the thoughts of the forest'…

This left Astrid, Hiccup, and their dragons alone, on the cliff-top... Astrid's face was a little pink, and she knew he must've noticed. In an attempt to distract him, Astrid said, "So… How exactly _did_ you modify your wards?"

For the better part of the next hour, Hiccup both explained the 'tweaks' he'd made, and helped Astrid to do the same with her own wards. He also showed her a few of his other experiments – Mainly spells that would help preserve his own strength by making subtle changes in items that would require greater strength to alter later on. –– For example, he'd bound his ward for recognizing and neutralizing poisons to another one of the gemstones in his armband. (If triggered, the ward would neutralize the poison by affecting the poisoned- object directly – rather than having to neutralize it, _while also_ trying to prevent it from affecting him. The amount of energy saved wouldn't be _huge_, but every little bit could help later on.)

As Hiccup helped her make the _second_ set of modifications to her wards, Astrid knew she was blushing – and, though Hiccup never 'called- her out' on it, she could see the small smile on his face (- and this did _not_ help her attempt to hide/ stop her blushing).

Finally – after they'd finished, the two of them mounted their dragons, and they took to the air.

_A short while later…_

They'd been flying for close to an hour – mostly in silence, as they enjoyed the feel of the air on their faces and skin… or scales and wings, in the case of the dragons. Over time – and without much thought, the dragons drifted towards the mountain- ranges where they'd usually train with Saphira…

Then, out of nowhere, Stormfly 'spoke' – so they could all hear, **'Look – It's Saphira, and Eragon…'**

The rest of them looked down and saw the their teachers – sitting in another fair- sized clearing. At the same moment, Eragon and Saphira looked up – no doubt having heard Stormly's comment, just as they had… – Astrid had a feeling that the dragon had spoken- up to warn those below that they were there, but there was no reason why she'd need to, as far as Astrid could see…

For a moment, they saw Eragon, Saphira, and what appeared to be three, fairly- large stones… that seemed to glow from the inside…

By the time they landed, however, there was no sign of them – and Hiccup and Astrid decided to act as though they hadn't seen anything. However, both had a feeling that Eragon and Saphira had been having a very in- depth 'conversation' with these 'stones' – and both wished they knew what they were…

They were jolted back to their surroundings by Eragon's voice, "Ah, I take it you decided to fit- in an afternoon flight… It's an excellent day for it."

Finding his voice, Hiccup asked, "Uh… Where are we? – I don't remember there being a clearing in this part of the island…" His voice drifted off.

Eragon shrugged, "That would be because there _wasn't_ one here. I cast a spell to shift the trees – and their root- systems back a few hundred feet, so Saphira would have a space to land," He gestured around the clearing, "And so I would have a space of my own."

As the four new- arrivals looked in the direction that Eragon had indicated, they were surprised to find a table and a chair – Even a small fire- pit. Most surprising of all: The furniture appeared to have been grown out of larger trees… As though massive twin birch trees had decided to sprout a kitchen- set out the side of their trunks…

But nowhere was there any sign of the 'glowing stones' that they'd seen – briefly, from above…

"Also," Eragon continued, "This is – as you may have guessed, where Saphira brings your dragons when she is instructing them." As he spoke, Eragon nodded upwards – towards the cliff…

Looking up, they saw what must have been several hundred places where the stone appeared to have been melted… Several were clearly the work of Saphira, but the rest – they knew, had been the work of their own dragons: This was the place they'd seen – in their glimpses of dragons' lessons…

Mere seconds after realizing this, Hiccup also noticed that the sun was not far from setting… Feeling a little surprised that he was able to form the words, Hiccup said, "We… We should probably be heading back." –– Somehow, the day was already coming to a close, but – to Hiccup and Astrid, if had felt like only a few hours…

**_To be continued…_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – The Greatest of Secrets**

_The following morning…_

Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and their dragons arrived at the usual clearing – as per their instructions. They landed – Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs dismounted, and the six of them presented themselves to Eragon – who was sitting on the ground, and Saphira – who was curled- up near- by, though very much awake…

Eragon acknowledged their arrival with a nod, and gestured for them to join him. Once they'd found a comfortable spot, Eragon said, "The topic we are about to discuss is one of the utmost importance: It is the greatest secret of Our Order." He paused for a moment – to let that sink- in, than continued… "However, due to the nature of this information, we will require each of you to swear – in the Ancient Language, that you will not: tell, record, or even to discuss this topic where any others may hear or learn of it."

This was followed by a stunned silence, broken when Hiccup said, "This… sounds important."

Eragon inclined his head, "It is this knowledge that allowed Galbatorix to acquire his power, and – there by, lead to the destruction of the First Order, and the near- extinction of the Alagasian- dragons."

This was followed by an even longer silence. And, this time, it was Astrid who spoke- up, "You… You're actually willing to tell us this?"

"Normally, such information would be entrusted only to the most senior- Riders – and perhaps a few others. I would not have discussed it for a while yet, but the final- decision is not mine to make – not in this."

More than a little stunned by what they were hearing, the six of them swore their oaths of secrecy …

Satisfied, Eragon began, "At its most basic level, Galbatorix stole his power from the dragons whose bodies he had slain. You see: Within all dragons, there exists a hard, gemlike structure – called the 'Eldunari'. At any point in life, a dragon can transfer their 'essence' into their 'Eldunari' – even disgorge it. When the dragon dies, their consciousness also retreats into their 'Eldunari' – thus outliving the death of their body."

The enormity of this revelation was not lost on Astrid, but… "Why would he go to the trouble, though? – Killing a dragon if it'll just keep on living in a different form?"

"Power, and knowledge," Eragon replied. "When the dragon's body dies, they bring their strength and knowledge with them – into their 'Eldunari'. Over the next two or three years, the amount of energy within continues to grow – until the 'heart' is fully saturated: The amount of energy it could hold would depend on the size of the 'heart' – which depends, in turn, on the size of the dragon." He sighed, "When Galbatorix killed his first dragon – at the start of his campaign against the Old Order, he also stole that dragon's 'Eldunari'. He then went into hiding for several years, during which he broke the mind of the dragon within that 'heart', and forced it to swear fealty to him in the Ancient Language. He than targeted another dragon – and another. Aside from breathing fire, dragons cannot call on magic on- demand – so they had no real defence against him… And he had 'another way' of dealing with dragons who were partnered to Riders…"

Toothless growled, **'What 'other way' is this? We are not weak for having bonded, nor would we be fighting alone!'**

Eragon nodded in agreement, "That much is true, Toothless – and it is why Galbatorix would target not the dragon, but the Rider. He would find a way to separate Dragon and Rider – however briefly, and than ambush the Rider. He would than present the dragon with a choice: 'Attack – and your Rider dies, Flee – and you leave your Rider to suffer. Surrender your 'Eldunari', and your deaths will be quick'... Then he would torture the Rider. Sooner or later, the dragon would reach the point when they could no longer stand to see their Rider in such agony – and they would submit, and surrender their 'Eldunari'."

As they listened, Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs felt a change in their dragons' moods: From proud and defiant to… subdued, and what might have been a trace of fear... – As each of them realized that, if faced with such a choice, they would have done the exact same thing…

A moment later, Stormfly spoke- up – sounding as subdued as she, Toothless, and Meatlug now felt… '**How many? – How many of our cousins did the Traitor- King enslave?'**

"After we killed Galbatorix, we liberated close to eleven- hundred 'Eldunari' from his citadel. Of those, only four- hundred and seventeen still wished to continue living. – The rest of them asked us to break their 'Eldunari', and let them find peace in a true death." They could hear the sorrow in Eragon's voice – and knew that he'd done all he could to convince every last one of those 'Eldunari' to hold- on to life…

Suddenly, two thoughts leapt to the front of Hiccup's mind at the same time: "Yesterday… When Astrid and I found you in your clearing! – You were talking to three of the 'Eldunari' that were saved!"

A small smile appeared on Eragon's face, "Yes: They were 'Eldunari'. And 'no' – Only one of those three had been taken by Galbatorix." There was a brief pause, then he asked, "Would either of you happen to remember what colors they were?"

Surprised, Hiccup and Astrid thought back to the previous afternoon…

Hiccup spoke first, "I remember there was one that looked like a bright- yellow… maybe gold?"

Eragon nodded, "That would be Glaedr – He and his Rider were the last survivors from the Old Order. Glaedr instructed Saphira, while his Rider, an elf by the name of Oromis – oversaw my lessons. The last time we saw them, Glaedr entrusted his 'Eldunari' to us – so his knowledge, strength, and guidance would be available to us."

Astrid chimed in, then, "There was a white one, too – Wasn't there?"

Eragon nodded again, "That is Umaroth – his Rider was the elf, Vrael: The Leader of the Old Order… Galbatorix killed him in- person. Umaroth's 'Eldunari' was among those that The Riders hid – along with the dragons' eggs – in a secret chamber; deep beneath one of the mountains on what was once our Island Stronghold. A chamber that was dubbed 'The Vault of Souls'."

That caught their attention: As it was a place he'd mentioned before – though only briefly, in the story he'd told Hiccup… (All he'd said of it at the time, was that he'd "found much- needed aid within" it…)

Eragon continued, then, "The third 'Eldunari' was blue – and this one we did liberate from Galbatorix's citadel. Initially, the dragon within had asked me to smash her 'Eldunari', but once she'd told me her name – and I told her about Saphira, it changed everything. The dragon's name was Vervada – She was Saphira's mother. Since then, her 'Eldunari' has travelled with us: she, Glaedr, and Umaroth help us 'reach' some of the others – if they've retreated within their own 'Eldunari'.

Hiccup's eyes widened, "Wait… 'Others?' … 'They?' – You have more 'Eldunari' with you?"

Eragon nodded, "Whenever I travel, I am accompanied by forty- three 'hearts' – including the three I've named. Galbatorix forced them to do terrible things, so I decided the best way to help them recover is to dilute the bad with good. I take a different group with me whenever I travel, and draw upon their power to heal and do other such works…

"Many of the 'Eldunari' have grown adept at enhancing spells cast by another magic- user, and are able to achieve feats to human or elf could achieve on their own… The re-growing of lost- limbs, for instance." As he spoke, he turned to give Hiccup and Toothless a significant look…

Hiccup felt like he'd forgotten how to breathe… "The 'Eldunari'… The 'Eldunari' healed my foot… and Toothless's tail- fin?"

"I cast a spell to heal and renew – though such a spell on its own would have done little. The 'Eldunari' took my spell, and altered it – in ways not even I can describe… So, in a way: Yes." Eragon paused for a moment, then said, "And doing so helped them almost as much as it helped the two of you; considering what Galbatorix had forced them to do."

Feeling… overwhelmed, Hiccup and Toothless spoke as one, "Can we speak…" – '**… to them, Ebrithillan?'**

But it was not Eragon or Saphira who answered, but an older voice – one that boomed and echoed through their minds, **'****_YOU DO NOT NEED TO ASK PERMISSION, HATCHLINGS: SPEAK, AND WE WILL ANSWER…_****' **

Even as they sat there, the air around them seemed to fill with a chorus of whispers – though there was no sign of the creatures that were speaking to them…

**_To be continued…_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Part One – The Elder Dragons**

For several minutes, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, and Meatlug sat in stunned silence: It was almost too much to process…

The initial flow of thoughts that had come pouring into their minds had, for the most part, faded to silence – though they could still sense the presence of the vast, alien minds of the Elder Dragons… They seemed to be waiting for the Vikings and their dragons to finish processing these newest of revelations…

At last, Hiccup and Toothless opened their minds and – speaking in the Ancient Language, said, "Thank- you… Thank- you for healing us, Ebrithillan." / **'Thank- you… Thank- you for healing us, Ebrithillan.'**

The moment they'd finished speaking, a new wave of memories came pouring into Hiccup and Toothless's minds – From the dragons who'd altered Eragon's initial spell: Memories of their reshaping the spell, the sense of satisfaction that doing so had given them… and fleeting glimpses of the darker memories that doing what they had had allowed them to cast away… –– Had they not been so similar, the flow of memories would have overwhelmed both Hiccup and Toothless… Than one of the dragons spoke, **'****_WE HEALED YOU, BUT THE TWO OF YOU HELPED TO HEAL US AS WELL – WHETHER OR NOT YOU KNEW IT, AT THE TIME… WHETHER YOU SHOULD BE THANKING US, OR US YOU, I AM NOT SURE…'_** As suddenly as it had come, the voice – and the flow of memories faded… as the minds of the dragons withdrew, slightly…

While Hiccup and Toothless had spoken so only the Eldunari would hear, the reply was heard by all of them. This startled the others out of their reveries…

For the rest of that morning, the Eldunari shared memory after memory with the young Riders and Dragons: Suggestions on how to reach the level of awareness that was the goal of the hours they spent meditating… Observations they'd made about the natural world… And much more besides – though it was obvious that far more was being omitted: Topics that Eragon and Saphira had yet to introduce – or that they were otherwise unprepared for…

Just as they were about to return to Berk – for lunch, a question surfaced in Hiccup's mind. Once again, he opened his mind, and asked – both aloud and with his mind, "Ebrithillan… Before Eragon told us about the 'Eldunari', he said that this information wasn't usually shared with new Riders…"

One of the dragons had anticipated Hiccup's question before he could ask it… **'****_YOU ARE WONDERING WHY WE CHOSE TO TELL YOU, WHEN YOU ARE SO NEW A MEMBER OF OUR ORDER, ARE YOU NOT?'_** When Hiccup answered in the affirmative, amusement coloured the dragon's mind… **_'BECAUSE: WHEN YOU AND YOUR COMPANIONS FACE THE RA- ZAC, WE WILL BE HELPING YOU.'_**

**Part Two – The Impending Arrival... **

_In the Great Hall of Berk…_

The midday- meal itself was uneventful. Afterwards, however, Eragon made an announcement that came as a surprise to everyone – despite the fact that it was not the first time the topic had come- up: "I have received another update from Arya: Our reinforcements should reach us by midday, the day after tomorrow. Close to a third of them will be human- riders, with a near- equal number of both Elves, and Urgals – Respectively." He paused, briefly – as a chorus of low murmurs rose, and then dwindled to silence. "While this is not a cause for concern, there are certain details that would be best to make public _prior_ to their arrival…"

"I will start with the Elves…" Everyone's thoughts went back to the image of Arya that had appeared – when Eragon had first contacted her. Eragon continued, "The Elves are an Elder Race: They are strong – both magically and physically. Most importantly, they consider courtesy to be the highest social- virtue: You do not want to offend an elf – _especially_ with off- hand comments… Are you hearing this, Snotlout?"

Snotlout's face went white, again – and he nodded earnestly, though he didn't say a word. (A gale of laughter filled the hall – at his reaction: The memory of Snotlout's comments – and his swordfight with Hiccup, wasn't going to be forgotten anytime soon…)

Eragon finished his explanation about the Elves – and even taught them a few of the easier- to- remember Elvin- greetings…

Than Eragon proceeded to do the same with the Urgals' culture and greetings. As Eragon spoke, Hiccup could see some of the villagers' tension drain away – and he knew why: The Urgals were a warrior- people, and that was something the Vikings could easily relate to.

It took a just under an hour for Eragon to finish his explanation, and half- again as long for him to ensure – to his satisfaction, that his listeners had understood it all…

When he was satisfied that they did, Eragon nodded to his students – who also got to their feet, and followed him out of the hall. They remounted their dragons, and set- off for the clearing – to pick- up where they'd left- off…

**_To be continued…_**


End file.
